It's a Zing Thing
by CountessEricka
Summary: During the days travelling back to the Bermuda Triangle, Dracula and Ericka become eager in learning more about each other. More dates occur, dances are performed together, and favourite music is shared. Whilst attempting to avoid Van Helsing - who refuses to give approval in their relationship - Dracula and Ericka realise how their Zing has changed their lives for the better.
1. My Zing

Dracula wasn't sure, from years of experiencing all of these new emotions, which situation made his heart race for miles. Maybe Mavis' first birthday - watching his little girl attempt her first steps left him bittersweet for days. Or when he first opened Hotel Transylvania - the praise he received for making other monsters happy for once. It could've been Mavis and Johnny's wedding - although the sheer realisation that his daughter entered the adult world felt like a stake to the heart. Or seeing Dennis for the first time - realising that he's a grandpa to the most adorable baby vampire.

He remembered Martha telling him that it was their Zing that melted his heart most of all. The strongest feeling you could experience in your life only once.

Except, if death steals your Zing.

Understanding her fate that one night, Martha assured that the future would provide him another Zing to keep him happy. That wasn't what he wanted during the time. _How_ could you Zing twice? Wasn't that impossible?

Easy: with someone who loves you for who you really are.

It didn't matter if Ericka Van Helsing was a descendant of his arch-nemesis - that didn't mean she was like him.

Okay...maybe at first.

His Zing granted him the opportunity to learn about her past, bond with her, and even save her life. No woman had ever managed to make him laugh for over a hundred years - until Ericka sprung into his life.

Now, whilst holding her hand and keeping her close, Drac couldn't imagine how life could be better. He glanced at Mavis, also wrapped in her Zing's embrace, who smiled while-heartedly at her father.

Slinging an arm around Mavis' shoulder, Johnny gestured to the boat and yelled, "C'mon everyone, let's make this better with a real DJ party on the ship!"

Everybody cheered, following Johnny towards the bridge until they realised the damage that the Kraken executed. Not that it mattered, for the Kraken happily extended a tentacle that created a pathway from the destruction and back to the cruise ship. Once again, the crowd guffawed together, craving for something positive after their near-death experience.

Drac held back, finding the opportunity to have another quiet moment with Ericka. They hadn't stopped gazing at each other - anyone would've guessed they were already married.

Finally, he started the conversation. It wasn't the best starter, but he wouldn't let these new facts play on his mind. Or threaten the relationship. "So...you're a Van Helsing?"

Ericka cringed. Hearing him say that tore her heart, but there wasn't any negativity in that seductive accent of his. But, she couldn't jump to a conclusion either way.

Bowing her head, Ericka replied, "I know. It's not what you wanted to hear, and I understand if you're not okay with it."

Drac raised his brows. "What?"

She hunched her shoulders. Feeling slightly guilty for disconnecting their hands, Ericka lamented, "I mean, you Zinged with a Van Helsing," her concerned expression met his own, "doesn't that bother you?"

He frowned, aiming to avoid a similar situation as when she first rejected him.

"Of course not," Drac replied. He clasped her hands once again, holding them in a protective grip that refused to release. "Just because you're my arch-nemesis' great-granddaughter, doesn't mean that I should hate you. You're unique, and even though you tried to kill me, you stole my heart. That's why I Zinged."

Their eyes locked, despite a select few from the crowd who stared in awe. Why should they care? It's time for a human/monster relationship, which should be appreciated by both sides. After all, Love is Love no matter who you are. Monster or human.

After being left dumbfounded for what felt like an eternity, Ericka chuckled, "That's...the cheesiest, but cutest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Drac bowed his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Ericka smiled.

They were wiped into an infinite oblivion as their gazes connected. Ericka couldn't remember a moment when Drac wasn't present in her life during the cruise; mentally or physically. With him, she had a purpose other than to murder or harm monsters. Her love for him spread across his kind - they weren't as cruel as the real monster that was her great-grandfather.

Drac already familiarised himself with the feeling, but Ericka endured the stretchy feeling throughout her whole body. Never had she felt so overwhelmed by a man; especially Dracula. Involving herself in his company felt like diving into dangerous fire, yet his goofy smile and protective instincts assured her safety. For once, Ericka knew what peace felt like. Hatred stopped pumping adrenaline into her blood; her heart began dancing around chest instead. And that empty hole in her heart, reserved for the possibility of change or freedom, had been filled by his a hole, I was never aware was there, had finally been filled with that special Zing.

She almost laughed at how obscure the entire situation appeared. Going from Dracula's second-strongest hater, to then being completely infatuated by his truthfulness, left her wondering how the fuck her great-grandfather had the audacity to lie about this wonderful vampire.

Giggling at the sudden silence, "I better make sure that everyone's okay, it's a Captain's duty."

Drac smiled, although upset to end his time with Ericka so soon. Instead, he joked along as he curtsied. "I won't stop you, Captain."

Her laughter released toxins that travelled around her body like fireworks. Wow, love does crazy stuff to your heart, doesn't it?

After squeezing his hand a final time, Ericka added, "Come and speak to me later, maybe we could try a date _without_ garlic."

After holding an admirable gaze, Ericka turned away and headed back for the cruise ship. Dracula had been left with a overwhelming smile; his legs almost collapsed. All the possibilities of what he could wear to that date she mentioned caused even his thoughts to become gibberish.

He closed his eyes, smiling as he touched his throbbing heart. However, before he could turn to the cruise ship and follow the gang, Dracula found himself bumping into the likes of Van Helsing.

"Don't think this will be an easy trip back for you, Dracula!" Van Helsing growled, steam piping from his machine.

He almost screamed. Not because Van Helsing was intimidating, but because that man had no sense of personal space.

Drac wasn't intimidated, no. Instead, he shook his head whilst rolling his eyes. "Ugh, do you _ever_ stop hating me?"

His arch-nemesis crossed his gangly arms. "I would if you didn't _interfere_ with my life."

" _I'm_ interfering in your life?" Drac scoffed. It was difficult holding in his insults, but he couldn't risk another long-lasting battle with Van Helsing. "You've gotta be kidding me, as if you haven't spent years trying to kill me."

Van Helsing clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "I mean this whole _love_ situation that you have with my great-granddaughter!"

A lanky finger pointed at Ericka, who followed the crowd back to the cruise ship. In her arms lay Sunny, who wouldn't stop repeating her name until she received another hug. She cradled her with pure endearment. Drac could feel his eyes sparkle from the sight; his heart began slamming against his chest once again.

Without tearing his sight from her, Drac inquired, "And...your problem is?"

Almost urging to tear the remaining strands of hair from his head, Van Helsing stated, "My great-granddaughter may love you, but I'll make sure that you don't do _anything_ with her."

Despite the words coming from Van Helsing, Drac couldn't help but grin a little. _Ericka loved him_. Well, she was his Zing! They were meant for each other, after all.

Whilst his montage distracted him, Drac found himself almost burying his head within his shoulders. Van Helsing brought his ugly face so close to his, that he couldn't help but feel terrified.

He threatened, "If I find you near her or touching her, I _will_ find a way to destroy you. Once and for all!"

For whatever reason, Drac recalled what Ericka told him on their first date. He really wanted to push this guy's boundaries, watching him struggle against his fury whilst a crowd of monsters could attack him before he pulled any other tricks. It gave him enough courage to sneer, "Well, the only consent I need, if I want to marry her, is by her father, and seeing that you're not him, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it."

And with that, Drac flicked his cape before strutting away from Van Helsing.

All he heard was Van Helsing's final threat, "You watch yourself, Dracula!"

* * *

The next morning granted Dracula the inability to rest. How could he sleep whilst the opportunity to meet alone with Ericka shone upon him like a ray of sunshine?

So, without waking his family, he snuck away and trekked to Ericka's cabin. Dracula knew how ridiculous he appeared whilst pressing himself against each source of shade on the ship. That wouldn't make an appealing impression.

As he thought this, Drac yelped in agony as the sunlight slapped his shoulder. Stupid sun - what good did it ever bring? If the situation couldn't continue any worse, then Drac wouldn't have expected the three witches to swing open their cabin door, slapping him with their broomsticks in revenge for waking them up.

Couldn't he be solitary for a second without almost being killed?

But, at last, he finally reached his destination.

Silver letters spelt out on the door: _Captain's Cabin_. For whatever reason, Drac felt his heart slam against his chest. He hadn't felt this anxious since watching his daughter get married.

This time, it was only knocking on Ericka's cabin door.

After knocking on the wood, Drac almost fainted as the large avalanche of introductions crashed into him. He couldn't have another ' _would you like to see my parts_ ' moment.

Yet, once the door opened, Drac greeted Ericka with surprised silence. She'd changed from her uniform, sporting night clothes and an incredibly endearing bedhead. Once she noticed him, Ericka gasped and attempted fixing her curls that stuck out all over the place.

"Oh!" Drac's hands fell to his sides. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were sleeping. I'll come back later."

Before he turned away, Drac felt a hand grasp his clothing.

"No, wait!" Tugging his cape, Ericka beamed. Bless, he actually came to talk to her when he should be sleeping. A tiny flame lit inside her heart as Ericka realised how much she meant to him. "It's okay, I'm just changing my sleeping patterns for this trip because...wait."

Her smile vanished once glancing upon his shoulder. "Drac, you've been burnt."

"Ah, this?" Drac forced a grin, but her gentle touch could've easily rebuked that. "Nothing to worry about. If you put me and the Sun in a battle, I'd sure win every time."

That was a lie.

Ericka couldn't believe his strength. Dracula should be _sleeping_. Away from the _sunlight_. Especially after the major events from yesterday, surely he'd want to rest with his family?

"You're...awake?" Ericka tilted her head, dumbfounded at the lack of exhaustion in his expression. "In the daytime?"

Releasing an awkward chuckle, Drac tapped his fingers together. "I would've thought that maybe you were awake, too."

That's when Drac found himself gazing at her clothing. No Captain's uniform, nor a ravishing outfit for a night out. Instead, Ericka traded her casual wear for sky-blue pyjamas. They blended with the tremendous colours in her eyes. Drac wasn't used to seeing Ericka dressed so mundane, but it she looked endearing. Like an angel had dressed her for bed.

Without thinking before opening his mouth, Drac beamed, "I'll alone you leave...you look beautiful."

Ericka cocked her brow. _I'll alone you leave_? Gosh, he was adorable.

Once he realised what escaped from his mouth, Drac widened his eyes and stumbled, "I-ah...I mean-"

Ericka placed her fingers across his lips, stopping his rambling. Her hand slipped into his, tugging gently. "Come in."

Her other hand pushed the door aside, granting him access into her cabin. A small lamp lit the entire room, revealing her smartly-hung clothing and the ruffled bedsheets. The entire concept seemed silly, but Drac imagined what Ericka looked like whilst sleeping. Maybe like an angel - their colours complimented her hair. With a little smile? What would Ericka dream about? His thoughts would've been creepy aloud, but Drac couldn't help himself.

Whilst Ericka seated herself back on the bed, cross-legged, Dracula kept himself near the door. His hands rested before him, mirroring a timid schoolboy entering his first day around new people.

Stifling a laugh, Ericka patted the space on her bed. "You can sit next to me, you know."

Almost losing control of his goofy grin, Drac fiddled with his cape and nodded, "Right, right!"

He sat beside Ericka, his hands placed firmly on his lap. Somehow, Drac felt reluctant to even hold her hand. It'd been over a hundred years, so the intelligence in romance wasn't exactly up to scratch. Flirting had been quite easy to conquer - except asking her on a date - but once he found himself in a blossoming relationship, Drac had as much confidence as a chair.

Fortunately, his lover managed to sway his nerves.

"So, my _Zing_ ," Ericka winked. It seemed that every time she spoke to Drac, his cheeks flushed redder than roses. "What happens now?"

Gosh, he needed to control that exhilaration inside his heart.

"Uh...well, I was hoping that between you being a Captain and me spending time with my family, that we could meet up again?" Drac pursed his lips. "Tonight, maybe?"

Finding courage to embrace his arm, Ericka looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "I'm always free for whenever you want."

Then, she widened her eyes. Wow. Did she really just say that?

"Sorry, that was quite..." Ericka trailed off for a while, until she gave-in with a chuckle. A finger pulled on her pyjama collar, hoping it'd relieve the flush upon her cheeks. "I'm not used to this relationship thing, that's all. Living on this ship for the entirety of my life hasn't given me the opportunity to be sociable."

He smiled. At least he wasn't alone in the giddiness of their relationship.

"Maybe, we should take things slow, if that's how you'd like it." Drac inquired with an understanding smile. "But, if you want to wait a year or two, even five, I'll still wait for you until you're ready."

"Of course you could wait that long, because you're _immortal_ , silly." Ericka nuzzled her nose against his, which almost made Drac fade from consciousness and into cloud nine.

"No, I'd _love_ to start now." Ericka admitted, intwining her fingers with his. "This Zing is special, and so are you. I'm not gonna let my great-grandfather ruin that."

Ericka found herself closing his mouth before he lost his breath. Wow, his facial expressions were...unique. Maybe it was a Zing thing. She couldn't lie - his comment earlier almost made her heart melt like putty.

Oh, yeah. _That_ problem.

Drac drummed his fingers on his lap, creating whatever rhythm that his love-stoned heart provided. He winced, "Yeah...about that."

Her face fell. When Drac hunched his shoulders, you'd understand that bad news was incoming. Mirroring his posture, Ericka murmured, "He threatened you, didn't he?"

They both sat there in silence, contemplating their tactics around the problem. Ericka only shrugged, letting a grin creep across her face. "We're just gonna have to be sneaky."

Her little wink aroused his heart.

"Wow, keeping secrets from your great-grandfather?" Drac chuckled, "That _is_ sneaky."

"Well," Ericka rested her head against his unburnt shoulder, "it just makes the experience more exciting."

Drac couldn't fight that grin spreading across his face. He _needed_ to stop doing that.


	2. Sneaking Around

What Captain was strictly capable of doing their duty and keeping professional without getting distracted by the outfits in their closet that they could potentially wear on their anticipated date with Count Dracula? Certainly not Ericka Van Helsing.

Once the evening arose, and she threw on her Captain's uniform to begin another night, Ericka stared at each dress for ten minutes straight. She'd avoid the sunflower dress - no need to recall garlic memories - despite adoring that little sunflower in her hair. Yet, she couldn't lie. After she left the cabin that night, Ericka gazed at herself in the mirror and thought she looked pretty damn good for a date who she wanted to kill.

She judged each outfit with ease. What would her Zing adore seeing on her? A dress? Or maybe her one-suit? A white ribbon dress hung at the end of the rack, teasing Ericka's eye as she hadn't worn this dress before. _Wear it for him, you know you want to._

As her finger trailed along the ribbon, Ericka smiled whilst imagining Drac's reaction. That goofy grin when they first met, and kept the habit of wearing around her, warmed her heart. That expression reminded how infatuated he was with her - something she'd never experienced in her lifetime. Maybe he'd stare agape, leaving her to close it with her finger. She giggled picturing the possibilities.

Until her great-grandfather screamed in her ear, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Crying out, Ericka jerked upward, her head colliding with the closet door. Groaning, she rubbed her head and glared at her great-grandfather. "Jesus, stop sneaking up on me! Can I have like, _at least_ five seconds to myself, or something?"

Steam gouged from Van Helsing's machine-body, mirroring the rage in his clenched fists. "You should be looking over the cruise ship, like a _Captain_ , but instead you're gazing at all of your dresses."

Avoiding her reply, Ericka snapped her sight away from Van Helsing before she could arise suspicion. Her fingers fiddled with her belt, which was already fastened securely but served as an excuse to sway the tension.

But, she should've learned that her great-grandfather wasn't foolish. Lies were spotted like hiding behind a lamppost. His neck rose up her height, making Ericka hunch her shoulders. Furrowing his eyes, Van Helsing asked, "What are you up to...?"

Ericka offered a beam as she consciously ran her fingers over each outfit. "N-Nothing! Just, figuring out which one I like best, that's all."

"What?" he scoffed, spotting her lies similar to through a transparent window. "To choose on a _date_ , I presume?"

"D-Date?!" Although her voice jumped higher than expected - lying wasn't exactly her forte - Ericka cleared her throat and chuckled, "Date with who?"

"I'm not oblivious, Ericka!" Van Helsing growled, "You _know_ who. I know exactly what you're doing, going behind my back _again_."

Her eyes clenched shut in frustration. His voice pricked at her mind. How she tolerated his excessive yelling for years, Ericka wouldn't understand. Yet, she found herself one-upping her great-grandfather from time to time - it felt satisfying to shout back for once.

Gritting her teeth, Ericka argued, "Why do you care if I wanna date him? I'm a strong, independent woman who can make her own choices!"

Her retort made Van Helsing's neck sink back into his body, almost resembling a tortoise returning to its shell.

"This is not a safe choice, Ericka." Van Helsing must've realised how vicious his great-granddaughter behaved once pushed to her limit, as his tone of voice quietened. "I'm just looking out for you. What if he turns monstrous, and bites you when you're not looking? Would you want that? To be turned into a _Vampire_?"

She opened her mouth, only to close it again. Never had she considered a life as a vampire - even with Dracula. Yet, all the possibilities of an immortal life with Drac and his family...they embraced her like a dream.

In the end, Ericka mumbled without paying attention, "I don't know."

" _Excuse me_?" Van Helsing almost choked, staring at his great-granddaughter like fangs had already grown within her teeth. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Ericka shrugged, glancing at herself in the mirror. A smile tugged on her lips as she daydreamed. "I mean, wouldn't living as a vampire be quite...awesome?"

Sure, her and Drac only knew each other for over a week, but Ericka found herself laughing and finding a meaning in life truly around him. Their little Tango of Death pinned down that reason, when she could place her entire life in his hands without regret. He made her smile, laugh, and most cherished of all...he made her Zing.

If he were to turn her into a Vampire, Ericka didn't imagine the pain. She imagined the benefits. They'd spend restless nights together, maybe flying around in the night as bats. Flying an infinite distance toward the stars, or carrying him into the sky like how Drac saved her from the Kraken almost swiping them into the ocean. Giggling at the thought of being able to save his life endless times, Ericka came to a solid decision.

Yeah, being turned into a Vampire _would_ be awesome.

However, Van Helsing ripped those potential futures apart with only his seething voice. "Are you kidding me?! Why would it be _awesome_?"

Ericka rolled her eyes. "Why do you never stop asking me questions?"

Crossing her arms, Ericka frowned. What did he know, anyway? You never knew what living as a Vampire would feel like until you tried it, right? Yet, she couldn't easily hide from her great-grandfather. Van Helsing never allowed her to make her own choices - not until she was a grown adult, anyway.

Wait...she _was_ an adult. If she wanted to date Dracula, she fucking well could.

Pretending to accept her failure, Ericka rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll stay away from him."

Van Helsing quirked his brow, not as easily convinced. He watched Ericka remove her white dress from the hanger, holding it tight against her chest as she rushed into a separate room.

However, trying to hide her clothing didn't stop Van Helsing from scolding, "Where are you going with that dress?"

But, Ericka only replied behind her shoulder, "What, can't I wear nice things for a change?" before slamming the door.

Not a single answer was heard - just an irritated sigh. Hopefully, she convinced him. All of a sudden, Ericka never felt so excited to show off that dress in front of Dracula where her great-grandfather could spot them - his reaction would be priceless.

* * *

His shirt was perfectly tailored, the collar flicked upward, and his shoes shined brighter than a star. Oh yeah, Dracula was _ready_ for this date.

However, before he thought about leaving his cabin, Drac observed himself in the mirror. A smile transformed into a frown, picturing Ericka's reaction to his clothing. Not that she'd detest his peacock shirt, but maybe that wouldn't be enough. That's when his eyes lit up with an idea.

Clearing his throat, Drac stared half-lidded at the mirror. He beamed, "So...are you a sunflower? Because you make _me_ happy."

The silence was deafening. Drac shook his head. No, that wasn't powerful enough. Besides, he should've used that compliment with her sunflower outfit. He straightened his posture, then grinned, "Are you a camera, because every time I look at you, I-"

"Dad, what are you doing?"

" _Mavis_!"

Dracula leaped high enough that his scalp smacked against the ceiling. He stared bug-eyed at his daughter, who sneaked into the cabin with stealth. "You need to stop that, young lady. Scaring me like that? I won't tolerate it."

He crossed his arms with a childish frown.

Mavis cocked her brow, but then smirked as she glanced between her father and the mirror. "Were you just...flirting to yourself in the mirror?"

"No!" Drac cried, cringing at his high-pitched response. He cleared his throat. "No, no. Why would I do that? And anyway, even if I was, I was complimenting how great I look."

"To use them on Ericka?" Mavis crossed her arms, smirking at her father. "Dad, she loves you for who you are. Sure, use your awful compliments, but don't overdo it."

"Hey, that's quite hurtful." Drac frowned. "My impressive flirting managed to win her over, right?"

Her face creased. "Gross."

Drac's eagerness dropped once he noticed Mavis react negatively. He tilted his head. "Are you not okay with this...? Is it what I'm wearing? Is it..." he bowed his head, "because of the Zing?"

Mavis gaped. Noticing his crestfallen face, she grasped her father's hands. She chuckled, "What, no, I mean yes-I was only kidding!"

He mirrored her smile, silently relieved. Of course, Drac's main concern was Mavis' reaction to his new love. But, despite her undying love for Martha, she supported him ever since he revealed that he Zinged again.

"I want you to be happy," Mavis admitted. "And sure, Mom will always be in our heart, but sometimes you have to learn to move on and start something new when you've got the chance. And we both Zinged with humans, so Johnny and Ericka don't have to feel like they're alone."

Hot tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, so Drac wrapped his arms around Mavis and drew her in for a hug. He smiled once her arms mirrored his actions, hearing her chuckle in response.

He was the luckiest father in the world.

* * *

Less than half an hour passed, and Dracula couldn't reign his patience. He encountered Ericka's cabin again, gaped and grinned at her clothing - _again_ \- and began sputtering words of nonsense.

Again.

Yet, Ericka never found herself tired from this behaviour. She adored how soft he acted around her, whilst others described him as one of the most ruthless monsters known to mankind. A warm feeling squeezed her heart when she realised that she was one of the select few who could witness Dracula behave like this.

So, holding hands, Drac and Ericka strolled along the dock. It was impossible escaping the various comments from other monsters - no insults, just praising Drac for getting some action after a hundred years. The flush on his cheeks almost reached to his ears, which made Ericka chuckle and wrap her hands around his arm.

"So, what is Count Dracula up to these days?" Ericka asked, but then blabbered, "I'm referring to you, but in, like, a way that's...never mind. What do you do for a living that's not biting people?"

Ericka glanced sidewards, waiting for him to react, but Drac only smiled. He gave her enough time to relax; to realise that he wouldn't ever take offence.

"I..." Drac released a nervous chuckle, "I don't actually drink human blood."

"Oh, that's a surprise!" Ericka exclaimed, her eyes like beacons. Yet, thinking that wasn't the most appropriate response, she began to stumble, "N-Not that I just associate you with that, just-"

"It's _okay_ , don't worry." Drac noticed her awkwardness; he remembered her words. Not everyone was acquainted with confidence in a relationship. But, he saw every reason for Ericka to understand that she was _perfect_.

And she adored his response. No impatience or forceful nudging into saying the right thing, only acceptance for her true-self.

Swaying her worries, Drac continued, "No, it's not as appetising as, let's say...animal blood."

Yet, Ericka found herself grinning. "So, you can manage to restrain yourself around things like _this_...?"

Alongside her cheeky laugh, Ericka tilted her head to the side, presenting her neck that was easily accessible for him to do whatever he wanted. Drac's eyes bulged, peering between her delicate skin and her gorgeous smile. God, he wasn't lying when he first complimented that her neck looked delicious - it was a dessert like no other. A ray of light seemed to illuminate the milky skin - he scolded himself for craving to taste something so pure, but _fuck_ , it was difficult to resist.

"Y-Yes!" Dracula chuckled, ignoring the flush sweeping over his cheeks. Aware of his eyes trailing across her neck, he assured, "Of course I can, that's a delicious-I mean, that's not a problem."

Ericka smirked once Drac began twiddling his fingers, peering anywhere but her neck. Now she knew his weakness. They walked in silence for a moment, before Drac answered her previous question.

"I'm the owner of my own hotel in Transylvania," he explained, "where monsters can escape from others who are trying to hunt them down or just despise them."

"So...it's like the Legacy, but on land?" Ericka widened her eyes. It sounded like she never knew that hotels existed, but in reality, she'd never visited one before. Yet, she realised hat they both shared a career in giving people a relaxing vacation. "Wait, so you're an owner...do you ever, like, find yourself extremely obsessive with keeping things in order?"

"All the time." Drac beamed, "Do you?"

"Oh my god, everything has to be exactly as planned, otherwise I have a panic attack." Ericka admitted, almost having a seizure as she imagined an unorganised pile of notes. Gosh, _no thank you_.

His hands grasped her forearms, unable to contain the excitement coursing through their conversation. "That's _exactly_ how I feel!"

Their laughter resembled a harmonious tune, which would've been blissful in the ears of passersby. Pausing at the rails beside the swimming pool, Ericka rested her head on his shoulder. Drac fought against that wobbly grin; instead, he closed his eyes and leaned into her hug.

Ericka sighed whilst gazing into the endless miles of the ocean. "It'd be nice to live on something that doesn't move for a change."

Side-glancing her, Drac lay his hand atop her palm. Ericka spent her entire life on the cruise ship - she deserved a thrilling difference. He licked his lips before managing to offer, "You're welcome to come and live with me."

Ericka widened her eyes, tearing her sight from the starry sky.

"What...? Really?" Ericka stared at Drac, dumbfounded. A little flutter inside her heart urged her to accept, but she stressed, "But, what about my great-grandfather? He'd stop at nothing to keep me from leaving this ship."

"He has to learn that you're not the young girl that he's raised anymore." Drac stated, "You're free to make your own choices, and he should respect that."

Ericka gulped to soothe her dry mouth. "And if not?"

"Then I'll sneak you off this ship myself."

Ericka almost gasped aloud at his cheeky wink. She bit her lip briefly. "That's pretty hot."

The truth is, Ericka _wanted_ to run away with him. Freedom - that's all she ever wanted. Thinking about Dracula lifting her into the sky and zooming away from Van Helsing, now that was a dream. Escaping from the real monster in her life.

It seemed way too early, but, if someone frolicked into your life and managed to make you laugh for the first time since _forever_ , wouldn't you want the same scenario?

"Anyway, I understand his protectiveness," Drac wrapped an arm around her waist, which she made her flinch at first, but soon relaxed into his touch. "I used to be the same with Mavis, but eventually I let her marry her Zing. And besides, you're too endearing to be seen hurt, so I would also do anything I can to keep you safe."

Ericka smirked, "Like getting crushed by a giant spike just to save my life?"

Before he could reply, Ericka grabbed his hand and led them both away from the dock. "Shit, I see him."

Following her glance, Drac felt as if someone staked his heart as soon as he spotted Van Helsing. Whilst he searched in another direction, he lifted Ericka and flew them both into the walkway underneath the top deck - beside the hidden entrance into the engine room.

Atop their deep breathing, Drac could faintly hear Van Helsing yell over the balcony, "Ericka? _Ericka_!"

Drac winced. If Van Helsing continued interrupting their moments, maybe Ericka wouldn't be as enthused to take this risk. What if he destroyed their Zing? His hands tightened their grip around Ericka, believing it'd prevent her from leaving him. However, there wasn't a single reason to worry.

Instead, she was giggling in a quiet tone, like a rebellious teenager who enjoyed causing trouble. "This is actually gonna be more fun than I expected."

Relief pooled into Drac's mind. Thank goodness, for he found himself in the mood to sneak around with Ericka, too.


	3. The Power of Love

The following night, Dracula and Ericka agreed to meet once again. Every single moment of that date curved into their minds like an addiction, making them crave more. Their chances of Van Helsing catching their relationship would increase, but neither of them worried about him. What could he do - _stake_ them both? He barely roamed about the ship, as most monsters struggled to refrain from blowing their frustration out on him. Everyone decided that keeping violence to a minimum was the best solution.

So, they arranged another date. Drac almost forgot to sleep that morning, as excitement somehow fuelled his voice when he couldn't stop raving to Mavis. She almost brought out the stakes herself, but instead buried her face into the pillow and struggled to gain a peaceful night's sleep. Whilst he rambled on, Drac found himself with an idea that'd hopefully impress Ericka that night.

When they met at Ericka's cabin, Drac covered her eyes with an eager grin and began leading her toward his surprise. Instead of asking, Ericka flowed with his intentions. Yet, patience wasn't one of her strengths.

"C'mon, Drac!" Ericka giggled, attempting to pry his hands away from her eyes. "You know that I hate it when you tease me."

"When you see it, you'll love it." Drac grinned, before hunching his shoulders and murmuring, "Hopefully."

Ericka frowned at his doubts. "If it's something that you've organised, _of course_ I'm gonna love it."

Drac smirked, "As much as me?"

She squeezed his wrist. "Definitely."

Almost dancing from giddiness, Drac teased, "Okay, are you ready?"

" _Yes,"_ Ericka urged, _"_ I've been ready for like... _five_ minutes."

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ , Drac!"

Flames erupted inside his heart once Drac removed his hands. They slid down her shoulders, squeezing and waiting for her reaction.

"So," Drac caressed her skin, "do you like it?"

Ericka's lips parted, but no words escaped. The sight stole her reaction. A red-clothed table sat close to the railing, private from the others. Two chairs waited for their owners, facing the table topped with a bucket of champagne and two bowls - one with strawberries and the other containing whipped cream.

In the background, the midnight sky - almost like a velvet blanket - illuminated the table with its dotted stars. But, what grasped Ericka's attention was how large the moon was. Accompanied by the stars, it relaxed behind the table - a perfect position for the couple to stare at its scenery for an eternity.

Ericka marvelled at its beauty; her mind focused on the glorious sight more than the words that escaped from her mouth. "I... _labba bee dee?_ "

Drac furrowed his brows, glancing down at her. "What...?"

Her mouth hung open, before Ericka found her voice and beamed, "I-I mean, I _love_ it!" she bounded towards the table, laying a hand on her chest as she grinned, "It's just so... _perfect_."

When Ericka turned her sight away, Drac pumped his fist into the air with a grin. How he _loved_ making her happy! Being a gentleman, he pulled out the seat for her, his grin broadening as she sent him a wink in gratitude. At this stage, his cheeks began to ache from smiling almost every day.

"So, how do you have such a great taste in fashion?" Ericka queried with a quirked brow. Her eyes glided across every inch of his clothing, wondering how Count Dracula could dress so damn stylish. "I would've expected that you'd be all dark with your cape and your hood hiding your face, only saying _blah blah blah_ all the time."

Drac blinked. His posture seemed stiller than monument, until he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Sorry, what did you say? I-I was distracted by how gorgeous you look."

Lifting her chin from her palms, Ericka gaped. Despite Drac reminding her an infinite amount of times about the existence of her beauty, she continued blushing every time he told her. With a grin, Ericka ran her fingers through her hair.

"I was saying that, uh..." Ericka trailed off with a chuckle, covering her flushed cheeks with her palms. "Sorry, you've just gotten me worked up over that."

"Well, you better learn to get used to me telling you, and you _need_ stop looking so beautiful." Drac smiled, before frowning and tapping the table with his fingers. "Wait, don't do that. I-I mean, you're always beautiful, but still...always be _yourself–_ "

"I think you need to calm down." Ericka grabbed his hands, placing them back on the table so he'd stop them flaying all over the place.

Gosh, whenever she wasn't insecure with her compliments, he decided to sputter random words and hope for the best. Yet, Ericka loved his ditziness. It served as a reminder for how they just seemed to fit together like two jigsaw puzzles, separated and reconnected after years of waiting.

Her eyes spotted the basket of strawberries and a pot of cream. Grinning, she dipped a strawberry into the sweet dip and held it close to Drac's lips. "Open wide!"

Drac quirked his brow. "I'm not a child. You might as well say _here comes the train_ , like I did with Mavis."

His suggestion led to Ericka making a train-like sound as she popped the strawberry into Drac's mouth. They both stared at each other, before bursting into laughter.

Sporting a mischevious smirk, Drac picked a strawberry and coated it with a dollop of cream. "Your turn."

Grinning, Ericka closed her eyes as she opened her mouth - an expression that made Drac fidget in his seat. _It's only your third date - stop being inappropriate._

Once his mind offered an idea - completely _innocent_ \- Drac stifled a laugh. He aimed the strawberry for her nose, poking cream on the tip before eating the strawberry for himself.

"You tease!" Ericka chuckled, grabbing a spoon full of cream and wiping the utensil across his face.

Their laughter attracted disturbed stares from other couples, frowning at the lack of peace within the atmosphere. Drac and Ericka glanced at each other from time to time, tittering whenever they caught eyes.

Next to the cantina was the dance floor, where Johnny managed to find another DJ opportunity. He sang along to the tunes in the microphone from time to time. A slow song increased its volume, urging Drac to finally take his chance.

Flicking his cape, Drac held out a hand and bowed. "Ericka, would you like to dance with me?"

Without hesitation, her palm slipped into his. "Why wouldn't I?"

After all these moments, finding himself isolated whilst couples surrounded him, Drac had the chance to join the crowd. The wait was worthwhile - he wouldn't dance with anyone other then Ericka.

"Wait!" Ericka clasped his hand, tugging him backward so she could wipe his face with her thumb. "You still have some cream on your cheek."

He chuckled, failing to disguise his ticklishness. If crowds of monsters weren't surrounding them, Drac would've held her palm against his cheek and brought their faces closer together. God, why couldn't he just man-up and _kiss_ her? That's when he grinned.

"So do you," Drac pointed at the tip of her nose. Before Ericka could attend to the mess herself, he leaned in and kissed her nose with hunched shoulders.

Her upper-body quivered. Whenever Drac kissed her on the cheek or the nose, Ericka almost lost her ability to function her limbs. Instead, she found herself gazing at him, desperate to just shove him against a wall and smooch him until the end of time.

Whilst leading her to the dance floor, Drac asked, "Just out of interest, do you have a favourite song?"

"Hmm," Ericka tapped her lip, "that's a tough one."

That was another important aspect of her life - music. God, she couldn't live without it. She kept a Walkman inside her cabin; whenever the stress washed upon her, Ericka would lay on her bed and listen to her favourite songs on repeat. If Drac wanted to know more about her, that mixtape was significant.

Her mind boomed all the songs in unison, leaving Ericka unable to decide. What was her _favourite_?

All of a sudden, she gasped, "Oh, have you ever watched _Back to the Future_?"

Drac stared with an oblivious expression. "I'm not exactly knowledgeable on films."

Ericka almost wanted to stake him there and then. Well, that gave them an excuse for more dates - movie dates with an uncultured Vampire. She shook her head. "Damn, I gotta make you watch that. Anyway, there's a song in that film that's one of my favourites. _The Power of Love_?"

He didn't hesitate - with one flick of his wrist, Drac switched the original song with his magic. The slow, steady beat transformed into a quirky tune, which left Ericka beaming.

Johnny briefly spotted Drac using his magic, gaping. He crossed his arms and complained, " _Drac_ , stop messing with my gear, man!"

Not even five seconds into the song, Drac found a melody in his dance pattern. His shoulders bopped; his feet beginning to glide her across the dance floor. "It's got a nice groove!" Drac dipped her, beaming as he nuzzled his nose against hers. "You have a _spectacular_ taste in music."

Dracula wasn't exactly a professional dancer, but Ericka felt more inexperienced in dancing than she ever had whilst being twirled and dipped by him. Yet, memories from that night in the Atlantis cave kept Ericka knowledgable about how Drac is accustomed to dancing. Soon enough, their movements were synchronised.

Despite the chatter from various crowds and couples joining the dance floor, Drac and Ericka imagined that only they owned the dance floor. Her laughter rang like Christmas bells, especially when he lifted her into the air. As they spun around, it seemed the music moved with them - not wanting to ruin the moment. Yet, even with no music, it wouldn't stop the two from dancing.

Watching her eyes close from time to time - absorbing the quirky beat - Drac found himself falling deeper in love. The lyrics crooning in the song partially told their story.

Her lips were _right there._ Glancing over his shoulders, Drac found the perfect opportunity. Their Zing must've sent Ericka a sign, because her eyes fluttered open to meet his own. The lights made her eyes sparkle, then enlightened the rosy flush upon her lips and cheeks.

Drac's hands gripped her own, caressing her soft palms.

Relaxing her body against his, Ericka struggled to steady her giddiness - once she began laughing, she couldn't find a way to stop. "Oh my gosh, I don't think I've had this much fun in... _ages_."

Because, that _was_ the power of love.

* * *

Dracula and Ericka lost count of the amount of songs they danced to - not that either of them cared, they would've stolen the dance floor for themselves all night if they could. But, other monsters complained about their lack of song choice, seeing that Drac continued changing the songs to what Ericka loved listening to. Their feet ached after a while, but neither complained. For ages, they were both left without dancing partners. Now? They'd make their time together worthwhile.

Then came the alcohol.

Therefore, the two continued requesting drinks as they sat outside on Drac's reserved table. Heads buzzing; hearts humming.

"Do you feel hammered, yet?" Ericka chuckled, massaging her head because _damn,_ her mind sprinted faster than normal.

"Nope," Drac shook his head violently, "totally good feeling."

Once he answered, a Fish Waiter arrived with another tray of tiny shot glasses. He groaned as he realised who ordered them... _again_. Captain Ericka created suspicion for her lack of sobriety. Wasn't she supposed to take responsibility for the monsters on the ship, and herself? Shrugging, he continued his business, before his slack led to being fired or maybe even _worse_.

Their juddering hands reached for a shot glass each. Drac wasn't sure if he'd aim for his mouth this time, but fuck it, all was spectacular when he spent the night with Ericka.

Ericka grinned, "Okay, ready? Three...two...one... _go_!"

They swigged the alcohol in one swallow, slamming the glasses back on the tray and laughing away the burn in their throats. Drac observed as Ericka slammed her forehead against the table, which triggered an instant protective reaction. Without thinking, he kicked the floor in order to push the chair away from the table, but found himself almost falling backward.

Ericka gasped, "Are you okay?"

Attempting to kneel beside him, Ericka found herself collapsing atop him. They both tumbled off the chair, knocking the corner of the table and disjointing the leg. All the objects fell onto the dock or into the ocean; the empty shot glasses smashed.

Regaining his eyesight, Drac stared at the broken table and muttered, "Whoops."

Why did it even matter? He was her Zing.

Nobody else laughed other than the couple - especially the Fish Waiter, who sighed at his ninth broken glass of the night. Before finding themselves banned from the cantina, Drac and Ericka escaped with a slurred apology, moving toward an isolated space near the railing.

Ericka sighed, leaning her elbows on the railing. Sparkles from the stars' light reflected inside her eyes, deepening her fascination. One hand extended like it'd touch the surface. "What if we could fly into the sky and touch those stars?"

Even with unstable limbs, Drac managed to keep Ericka from falling off the deck. "I think it would take a hundred years."

"Much more than that," Ericka tapped her chin, before grasping the lapels of his shirt and grinning, "maybe a hundred and _two_."

They gasped in unison, falling into an embrace. Red, orange and yellow blended together in the sky, similar to how their hearts slowly merged in that single night.

"Wow..." Drac gazed at the sunrise, then to his wrist to check the time, but realised that he never owned a watch in his life. "We have been together all day."

"All _night,"_ Ericka corrected. She linked her arm with his, almost falling into him as she began to stumble toward the cabins. "You should probably get back to your cabin so you don't, like, disintegrate or something."

Drac pursed his lips, pondering over her fact. "That would be quite interesting."

"No, it wouldn't. I can't have a date made out of ashes!" Ericka giggled.

Their journey back to Drac's cabin mirrored walking through an invisible avalanche of rocks. Somehow, they found themselves barging into every wall and object in the pathway. Ericka apologised once...twice... _seven times_ for Drac almost collapsing into random monsters' cabins.

Before Ericka knocked on the door, the couple already greeted a concerned Mavis - her frown vanished once she spotted the two. Thank god she didn't return with the ashes of her father.

"Looks like you two have had fun!" Mavis chuckled. Her smile vanished all of a sudden, noticing how the couple held each other as support. Also, her father leaned sideward _way_ too much. "And...gotten drunk."

They giggled together, before Ericka allowed Mavis to handle her unstable father. She almost mishandled her grip as she apologised, "Sorry about this, hopefully he'll sleep."

Before she could thank Ericka for not letting her father kill himself - he'd probably leap off the ship and forget to fly - Drac wrapped Mavis in a constraining hug. He mumbled his endless love for her, mentioning how lucky he was to have a daughter like her. The words warmed her heart, but he couldn't control his wobbling legs as he almost dragged Mavis to the ground with him.

Mavis rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in listening to whatever babbles her father decided to shout during their slumbering hours. "Do you have any spare stakes just in case he starts getting annoying?"

Ericka winked. "Plenty."

Before Mavis could ask about their night, Drac escaped from her hold and collapsed into Ericka's arms again. He planted a poorly-aimed kiss in her hair, murmuring, "Goodnight, my love."

" _Loooooove_ you, my Zing." Ericka giggled, squishing his cheeks and planting multiple kisses on his face.

" _Ugh_ , you guys." Mavis groaned, but the corner of her mouth quirked. "Go to bed, both of you."

After ensuring that she could travel back to her cabin safely, Ericka left Mavis the responsibility of caring for a wasted Dracula. Her hands settled on her hips, watching her father exhale once he reached the middle of the cabin.

Mavis smirked, "So, I take it you had a good time?"

Collapsing backward onto the bed, Drac grinned wider than a giddy schoolboy as he held his daughter's hand. "Oh, Mavy-Wavy. I love her _so much_!"

His hands stretched as far to the sides as he could; the ecstasy causing Drac to float midair. " _This_ much!"

Dropping his limbs across the bed, Drac closed his eyes and recalled his thrilling dance with Ericka. Mavis sighed in relief when she heard his snores echo around the room. She placed a blanket over his figure, before giving him a kiss on the forehead and wishing that the hangover wouldn't effect him later.

* * *

Skipping along the dock; greeting each monster with a blissful grin, Ericka found herself taking longer to reach her cabin than expected. Part of her wanted to turn around and sprint back to Drac. God, that Vampire made her so damn happy. She hadn't felt groggy for a long time.

Until Van Helsing appeared around the corner, frightening Ericka to the extent that triggered her fist to collide with his face.

"Ericka- _ow_!" Van Helsing pressed his palm against his cheek, wincing as the surface burned from her punch. "What was that for?!"

She crossed her arms. "It's not my fault you scare me all the time, I won't tolerate it anymore!"

"Excuse me, young lady?" Van Helsing stabbed his clenched fists into his machine-body, glaring at his stumbling great-granddaughter. "And why are you grinning like that?"

"No reason," Ericka stifled a laugh. She furrowed her eyes at Van Helsing, tilting her head. "Why are so you blurry?"

Until he realised, with gritted teeth. "Are you... _drunk_?!"

The shock hadn't effected her. Instead, she opened her cabin door - falling into the wood as it moved - before replying, " _Noooooo_."

Van Helsing glared at his great-granddaughter - clearly three sheets to the wind. He never brought her up this way, because a Captain should _never_ drink whilst on duty. Not that he was a fool. She'd never be this rebellious unless an influence was present on board.

 _Him_. That monster who was secretly brainwashing his great-granddaughter.

There must be some way to prove his evidence - to catch her red-handed with Dracula. With a cunning smirk carving into his face, Van Helsing knew exactly how.


	4. Busted

There are only two types of reactions to the Twilight films: you adore the unrealistic and cringeworthy fantasy, or remember that you own a fully-functioning brain and would hate to kill it with continuing the franchise.

For Dracula and Ericka, they found themselves connect with the second reaction after five seconds into the film.

Perplexed with the amount of people included within the credits - how many were ridiculous enough to waste their time contributing to this film - Ericka stated, "Well, that was-"

"Terrible?"

" _Worse_ than terrible."

"As if we _sparkle_ in the daylight, he should've just burned. That would've been a great comedy."

Ericka chuckled, removing the disc from the player and tossing it across the room. "Trust me, that was _not_ on my film list. I just wanted to watch it for the first time with you."

Strolling toward the stereo, Ericka grasped her tiny notebook whilst pressing the play button on the machine. The satisfying croon of Billy Joel sucked the awkward silence from the air, which tore their minds away from the dreadful film. She sat beside Drac, crossing her legs as she pressed the notebook in his empty palms.

Drac flipped through various pages, gaping as the list seemed endless. There must've been at least a hundred. "Wow, that's a lot of films."

"It's all my favourites as a kid, and still are right now. Whenever I escaped from my great-grandfather if he was in sleep-mode, I'd watch new films and listen to more songs. It's the only time I could be free."

Drac cocked his brow. "How many?"

Ericka flushed. "One hundred and eight."

His jaw dropped. How did she manage to watch so many films in the clutches of Van Helsing? Despite being unable to familiarise himself with the films listed, Drac smiled at each and every one of them. If they all managed to grasp Ericka's attention, then he will adore them all.

Flipping through the pages slowly, Drac assured, "I will watch every single one of these films, and listen to all your songs."

Her face tingled - similar to the feeling when she Zinged. Rubbing her nape, Ericka beamed, "That's...quite some dedication."

"That's a Zing Thing." Drac winked, pocketing her notebook.

Shaking away her flustered cheeks, Ericka shifted the subject. "Are you sure you've never watched any of those? Not even _The Sixth Sense_?"

Drac shook his head. "I don't think I have."

She clicked her tongue. "Okay, what about _Rocky Horror_?"

He pursed his lips, before his eyes lit up and answered, "Is that a horror film about rocks?"

"Uh...no." Ericka chuckled. Wow, he was in dire need of film education. There must've been at least one film that they both enjoyed. Grinning, she hoped, " _The Breakfast Club_?"

The world must've ended, as Drac once again shook his head.

 _"You haven't seen_ – oh my god, are you _okay_?" Ericka joked, clasping his palm.

He glanced over his body, searching for wounds. "I'm in stable health at the moment, why?"

Ericka chuckled, "No, no. I meant...how have you _not_ seen that film?"

Drac shrugged. "Mavis is probably the best person to talk to about these films, I'm not attached to them."

"Oh, you've gotta big storm coming from me." Ericka nudged his arm, giving him a wink. "Films are gonna be like your favourite drug, and I'll be your dealer."

He smiled, laying his hand over here. "I'll watch anything that you love."

Once again, his words flattered her. She'd never been sweet-talked by a man in, like, _forever_. Deciding she return a compliment, Ericka nuzzled her nose against his and grinned, "Then you'll be watching _yourself_ for a tremendous amount of time."

She wiggled her brows, attracting a flustered chuckle from Drac. Absent-minded, he glanced through the telescope so he could shield his flushed face. One of his inquiries for learning more about Ericka was her love for stargazing. He never considered stars as interesting as others, but the thought of identifying each shape and imagining peculiar shapes that they created changed his mind.

Especially once he saw a white streak fly across the sky.

He gasped, "Ericka, I just saw a shooting star!"

Ericka mirrored his smile. "Make a wish!"

Drac clenched his eyes shut, grinning to himself. Anyone could've guessed what he wished for - but despite Ericka's hopeful grin, he buried his secret like a little kid. She wouldn't pressure him, as his beam was one of the purest sights she'd ever witnessed.

"So, how do you identify each star in the sky?" Drac inquired, peering into the telescope, "Is there a way of recognizing its shapes?"

"It depends which season it is. The Earth turns away from several stars as it orbits around the Sun. Also, it's quite easy in the Winter when the sky gets darker much earlier, so then you have longer to–what's wrong?"

The questions inside his mind were forgotten; exchanged for his compliment, "Nothing, it's just...The way you talk about stars is adorable."

This time, _he_ wiggled his brows. Ericka laughed louder than expected, but she loved how cheeky he could be with his compliments.

Still smirking, Ericka asked, "Have you ever seen an Eclipse? And I don't mean the third film of that terrible Vampire film."

"They did _another_ one? Disgusting." Drac shuddered. "And no, I don't recall ever seeing one, I'm always inside the hotel, so I miss most of them anyway."

She gestured toward the window, pointing at the darkened sky. "C'mon, watch this."

At first, Drac seemed confused. Nothing much happened, despite Ericka grinning in anticipation. He continued staring outside the window, before he witnessed a sight beyond compare - besides Ericka, of course.

Somehow, all the existing light within the Sun had been swapped for a jet-black. Light creeped out behind its shape, which made it appear like a large black hole. Over the sea crashing against the ship's walls, Drac heard gasps and cheers from crowds on the dock whilst he watched the Eclipse.

"Wow...that's beautiful," Drac gawked up at the sky. The moonshine filtered through the window, illuminating the area where the couple sat together. He glanced at Ericka, whose eyes sparkled from the stars' reflection. "And so are you."

Her eyes met his own, falling into the mesmerising depths of their colour. Neither of them couldn't prevent their smiles from making their cheeks ache. That's when Dracula felt that lightbulb flicker on - he needed her.

Ericka Van Helsing - his Zing - belonged beside him forever.

"Please, come and live with me." Drac urged, grasping her hands like she was an anchor, preventing him from floating away into despair. "Come back with me to Transylvania, and we can be happy forever."

Goosebumps formed across her skin once Drac ran his hands along her arms. His words were like electricity, jump-starting her heart. That's what she needed. To wake up alongside someone who showered her with love and affection; proved that she meant much more to the world than just a sailor.

Tears almost reached the surface of her eyes. Cupping his cheeks, Ericka murmured, "There's nothing more that I'd want."

Drac's open mouth transformed into his goofy smile, gazing at Ericka like she was the last person on earth. Hands curved around her waist, drawing her into his chest. Their eyes glanced at each other's lips, confirming what they both desired. Hearts racing; cheeks scorching. Noses brushing together, Drac and Ericka closed their eyes as their lips - like attracting magnets - inched closer.

Until the door slammed open, with Van Helsing screeching, "I _knew_ it!"

Screaming in unison, Drac and Ericka jerked almost ten feet away from each other. Ericka's legs caused her to stand, desperate to sprint away from her great-grandfather - she'd probably succeed, he couldn't move any faster than walking pace. Drac found himself frozen in his spot, not sure whether to stay silent or babble lies about them being together.

Before he could decide, Ericka cried, "Oh my god, what are you–how did you even find us?"

Van Helsing grinned in victory. "Ah, so my hidden cameras _did_ work after all."

Ericka's jaw dropped. "Hidden camera–what is _wrong_ with you?"

"More like, what is wrong with _you_?" Van Helsing growled, pointing a wrinkly finger at the couple. "I _knew_ you were dating Dracula behind my back!"

"This?" Ericka decided to play with his mind. She fiddled with her hands; eyes flickering around the room. "This is just...we're only talking about the stars, you know? Didn't you see the eclipse? It was a great view from here."

Van Helsing crossed his arms, furrowing his eyes.

Drac agreed, still seated on the blanket. "Yes! It's totally professional, and if you saw it-"

"I don't have time for silly moons that just look brighter!" he roared, extending his neck so his face almost headbutted Drac's. "And I'm not a fool! Laying on a blanket with candles and alcohol, and holding hands is just _professional_?"

Ericka used all her power to refrain from exploding in frustration. "Why do you even have a problem with it? You've made peace with him, so why can't I?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not making peace with him by holding hands and eating his face, am I?"

"Uh..." Drac twiddled his fingers, hunching his shoulders as he admitted, "We haven't actually kissed yet."

Silence swam across the room. Ericka flushed. The way he mentioned their yet-to-be kiss seemed closer than she thought, releasing those butterflies in her stomach again. However, Van Helsing stared agape - his mouth hung almost as low as his sagged cheekbones.

Until he began to guffaw. "Oh, you _loser_."

Ericka frowned as Drac bowed his head, refusing to look at either of them. As Van Helsing's seething laugh crept into her ears, Ericka couldn't help but _want_ to kiss Dracula. Right there, in front of her great-grandfather. She wasn't sure whether to further the tension with frustration or passion. Yet, she wanted a private kiss between them - to cherish the Zing between them. Not as an act out of revenge.

Instead, she settled with rage as she argued, "You can't insult him and pretend that you haven't kissed anyone in _years_ , either."

Van Helsing gasped in humiliation, opening and closing his mouth. His voice seemed like it's disappeared, until he growled, "That's it, you're coming back with me. From now on, I'll be beside you wherever you go, so you can't do _anything_ behind my back again!"

Ericka's heart dropped like a stone, sinking into the water. "But-"

"Let's _go_!" Van Helsing snapped, pointing towards the door.

All the sounds of joy escaped from the room - snatched away from Van Helsing's clutches. Drac sat isolated on the blanket. His hand no longer warm. His stomach no longer fluttering from ecstasy. Without Ericka, he felt like one half of a heart, ripped away from the other.

Closing his eyes, Drac sighed as his head faced the ground. What if their Zing wasn't meant to be? They were wrong - Van Helsing _could_ stop them. Maybe an innocent human wasn't destined to partner with a monster.

Besides the sound of water rushing underneath the engine, Drac peeked up once he remembered the music playing in the background. He glanced behind his shoulder, spotting Ericka's cassette tape playing in the stereo. Pushing the pause button, Drac removed the tape and smiled at her scribbled writing.

 _Best songs known to sea._

Retrieving the Walkman and headphones that sat beside the stereo, Drac travelled back to his cabin.

* * *

With a machine replaced for his body, Van Helsing struggled to keep up with his great-granddaughter's long strides.

Once he reached the cabin, breathless and furious, Van Helsing glared at his great-granddaughter as she stood next to the window. Her arms were crossed; not even the sounds of his machine would draw her attention towards him.

"Ericka."

No response.

"Ericka, look at me."

Once again, Ericka ignored him. With an agitated huff, she rested her chin on her palm, staring outside the window.

He gritted his teeth. "If you don't answer me, young lady, I will-"

"You'll do _what_?" Ericka snapped her head towards him, storming up to his face. "What more can you do other than take me away from him?"

Van Helsing wouldn't cower. "I did you a favour."

"You ruined my date, that's what you did!" Ericka yelled.

"That wasn't a date!" Van Helsing scoffed, "That was a reason for that monster to bite you."

"Dracula's _not_ a monster, great-grandfather!" Ericka argued. "Yes, I've been spending time with him, so what? It's given me the chance to know him, and for him to know me. He's kind and makes me laugh, something I've never had for my entire life because you've kept me away from ever having friends."

He shook his head. "This is more than a friendship, Ericka, it's that Zing thing you mentioned."

"That's because I _love_ him!" Ericka admitted. She wasn't afraid to admit her true feelings to him - if he aimed to support her, then he should allow her to be happy.

His voice lowered. "What would your parents think about this? To see you in love with a–"

" _Don't_..." Ericka almost lashed at him there and then. Biting her hand to suppress her frustration, she warned, "Don't you _dare_ bring them into this."

"I'm just telling the truth."

She glared at Van Helsing. "You know _nothing_ about them."

"Neither do you!" he snapped.

Exhaling, Ericka clenched her eyes shut as she muttered, "Get out."

Hearing him mumble an attempted apology, Van Helsing closed her door. Everything was colder when she felt alone. That warm rush inside her heart faded. The way that he mentioned her parents...

Ericka felt a tear roll down her cheek. _Goddamnit, don't cry._ The subject of her parents would always draw despair into her mood, but topped with being apart from Dracula wasn't exactly healthy.

Wiping her eyes, Ericka spotted an object in the corner of her sight. Laying empty beside her beside cabinet was a suitcase, which never seemed to be present in the room, but all of a sudden stuck out like an elephant in the room. A small fire lit inside her stomach.

Running to her closet, Ericka grasped as many clothes and belongings as she could at once, shoving them into the suitcase. Any source of sound would make her limbs freeze. She waited for her great-grandfather to storm into her room, but he never did.

Ericka sighed in relief _. Sleep-mode, probably._

Zipping up her suitcase, Ericka collapsed across the bed with an exhausted exhale. One hand rested on her stomach, whilst the other reached for her Walkman that–

She left with Dracula.

Sighing, she made a mental note to retrieve the device tomorrow. Instead, she cleared her mind from Van Helsing fogging her mind as she focused on Drac. They were _so close_ to finally kissing. Why must there be an interruption during _every_ attempt? But, every time Drac tried to kiss her, it seemed that he was anxious to touch her. The most feared monster on earth, yet terrified of hurting her with a little kiss.

Smiling to herself, Ericka knew that _somehow_ things would work out. A Zing must've meant eternity - how could it lie?


	5. I Love Her

Listening to the arithmetic beat of the music filled Dracula with warmth. It almost changed the beat of his heart, switching the bland sound with the upbeat tone. Somehow, listening to Ericka's music gave him a broader insight of her personality - what made her smile and dance for years.

The headphones split himself apart from the normality of the world. That's when he realised...if he felt lonely listening to the music, then Ericka certainly hadn't differed. She would've escaped from Van Helsing's treachery, confining in the lyrics that managed to make her blissful. His frown remained, wishing that somehow Vampires could time-travel - saving Ericka from her isolation.

He almost hadn't realised that his daughter creeped into his cabin.

"Dad?" Mavis poked her head out from behind the door. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Mavis!" Drac jerked upward, tugging the headphones from his ears and burying them within his bed sheets. "Sorry, I was just...napping."

Mavis tilted her head. "But, you were awake."

"I-Uh..." Drac stumbled, "I heard you coming, that's you–thats why I woke up."

Wondering into the room, Mavis noticed her father's sullen expression. There wasn't a single spring in this step. She hadn't seen him in a similar mood ever since Ericka first rejected him. But, now that they were granted happiness, what reason did he have to fall back into the same mood?

She frowned. "You look sad."

Drac shook his head, turning over so he faced away. "Fine, I'm fine."

Clearly unconvinced, Mavis sat because her father on the bed. Her brows knitted, before she smiled and asked, "How's Ericka? Have you guys gotten past the _holding hand_ stage, yet?"

Her hopeful grin vanished immediately when no straightforward answer was given.

"No, Mavis." Drac mumbled, hugging his pillow tighter. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Why?" Touching his shoulder, Mavis glared, "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," Drac replied, before she could hunt Ericka down for no reason. Straightening himself, he sighed, "It's her great-grandfather. He doesn't want her to be with me, and when he found out, he took her away and I haven't seen her since."

Mavis gaped, "But, that's not fair! You guys Zinged, surely he must understand–"

"He'll _never_ understand!" Drac cried, jumping from the bed. Crossing his arms, he sulked towards the window. His cheeks ached. This time, from the frown upon his face for what seemed like an eternity - how long he'd felt ripped apart from Ericka.

Drac closed his eyes. "There's not a warm heart inside of that guy which will convince him to let her be with me. I...I don't know what to do."

"A Zing is never wrong." Mavis explained, "Something will happen so that you guys can get back together, so don't think like that."

Her words couldn't halt his bowing head. "But, what if–"

" _Dad_ ," Mavis scolded, grasping his shoulders. He jerked at the sudden discipline, but she smiled, "we're gonna get her back, I promise. A Zing doesn't leave two halves broken. It always finds a way to place them together again."

Drac's frown upturned. The respect he held for his daughter seemed like an undying candle. Instead of melting away, it managed to keep its stability no matter how many times someone would light it on fire. Without fail, Mavis would comfort him despite having new responsibilities herself, keeping him as her priority alongside Johnny and Dennis.

Mavis felt the same. She embraced her father, before recalling what concerned her after she walked in. "What did you hide from me earlier?"

Drac quirked his brow. "Huh?"

"When I came in, there was something on your head?"

After staring at his daughter with a perplexed expression, Drac remembered. "Oh."

Retrieving the music player from his bedsheets, Drac presented the device like a sacred trophy. "It's Ericka's, she left it behind when Van Helsing took her away."

With cautious fingers, Mavis held the device and gazed with pure fascination. She held the headphones close to her ears, realising that a song continued playing. He must've forgotten to pause.

Her chest swelled as she asked, "You've been listening to her music all this time?"

He nodded, smiling once Mavis secured the headphones on her ears and press the play button. The music, which scarcely echoed through the cups, caused her to rhythmically sway her head.

Closing his eyes, Drac sighed, "She has such a beautiful taste in music."

"She certainly does," Mavis grinned, tapping her feet to the tune. "I'm gonna have to ask her if she can lend this to me one day, because she's coming back with _us_."

Watching his daughter enjoy Ericka's music refuelled his energy. Mavis was right - a Zing never lied. Whether Van Helsing approved or not - if he threatened to even stake him - Drac would wait for Ericka for an eternity.

Drac found himself swimming inside his thoughts, not once ripping his mind away from Ericka. Even waiting a whole day for something to change. Yet, as he stood at the ship's exit, watching other monsters depart and board the Gremlin airplane, Drac would ask Mavis for five more minutes.

It'd been forty-five.

After everyone settled themselves in the plane, Mavis concluded that this needed to stop. Whatever happened would occur at the right moment - she couldn't watch her father dig himself into a hole.

"Dad," Mavis touched his shoulder. "We're waiting for you."

Frowning, Drac stared at the metal ramp before him. "But–"

"Maybe it's not time." Mavis detested her words. What else could she say? She couldn't leave her father waiting for his miracle.

Sighing, Drac began trudging down the ramp with an empty heart and an isolated hand, desperate to hold another.

Until a familiar voice cheered, "Drac!"

Mavis gasped, beaming at her father as she gazed at the figure behind him. A lively chorus must've blared in the background, as Drac turned around and felt his chest launch hundreds of feet into the air upon seeing Ericka. She wore a burgundy rucksack, dragged a suitcase behind her. and sported a smile that defined the word _joy._

He beamed, "Ericka!" before flying towards her and wrapping her in a tight embrace. Drac buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, unable to fight back his grin - something he hasn't expressed ever since–

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

Ericka's little wink made him grin. "I sneaked out the cabin whilst he was asleep, I think he still is now–"

"Ericka, stop!"

Eyes bulging, Ericka glanced over her shoulder. Van Helsing wheeled down the ramp at his highest speed. Grasping Drac's hand, they both ran further and further until his machine-body juddered to a halt.

They almost reached the plane, before they heard Van Helsing yell:

 _"Ericka Abby Van Helsing_!"

Ericka winced, freezing in her step. She hated whenever he bellowed her full name.

Leaning towards her, Drac whispered, "That's a cute name."

She would've flushed, but the shock coursed through her blood at that moment that Ericka's mind functioned slower than normal.

"Get back on this ship _right now_!"

Her forced instincts, pressuring upon her decisions for almost forty years, demanded Ericka to turn around. Somehow, her heart managed to attract her attention - like it finally found a soul that could motivate her.

Drac's words floated around her head:

 _You're free to make your own choices, and he should respect that._

Exhaling lightly, Ericka replied with a simple, "No."

Van Helsing's head almost launched from his body. " _Excuse me_?"

"You heard what I said," Ericka stated, "I said _no_."

With that, she turned sharp on her heel, travelling away from him without another word.

Van Helsing began rolling down the ramp again. "I'm not taking that for an answer–"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, as much as it probably hurts for you to hear." Ericka snapped. She must've shocked him, as Van Helsing stared, dumbfounded. Yes, she mentioned these reasons in her mind or with Dracula, but touching upon this subject with him wasn't the smartest move.

Sighing, she strode towards him. "Great-grandfather, I'm almost forty, without a social life. You've kept me from relationships my entire life, but I should be able to make my own decisions now."

Moistening his mouth from parting them too long, Van Helsing urged to retort more ridiculous nonsense, but Ericka interrupted before he could speak. "My parents would want this."

Van Helsing gawked at his great-granddaughter, his face blending into the colour of chalk. Her words stun his voice like a taser. Yes, he'd grown used to Ericka's petty arguments and backlashes, but never had she become as serious to complaining about her life. He thought he'd given her everything - except, maybe it wasn't what she wanted after all.

"You're still my little girl, Ericka." Van Helsing sighed, holding one of her palms. "After all these years, I can't bear to let go of you."

Unsure whether to express her sorrow, Ericka shook her head and noted, "You want me to be happy."

His arms flailed to his sides, accepting what he promised. Yet, he frowned and muttered under his breath, "Not with _him_."

Yet, no words could crumble their relationship, due to this _Zing_ thing deciding to adopt his great-granddaughter. Leaving her with a monster...but, they weren't as fierce as he imagined. Dracula saved them both.

Finally, after years dominating Ericka's actions and thoughts, Van Helsing realised that he was... _wrong_.

"But...if this is what makes you happy, then..." Clenching his teeth, Van Helsing faked a supportive smile as he struggled to say, "I-I'll let you go."

It seemed awkward, but somehow Ericka embraced Van Helsing with a grateful smile. Oblivious to his scowl directed to Drac, she said, "I'll promise to come and visit you."

Hesitating - like hugging his great-granddaughter granted her freedom - Van Helsing slowly embraced Ericka. The grip tightened a little, unwilling to release. Yet, she pulled away and sent him a thankful smile. Something that brought moisture in the corners of his eyes. His smile widened, before he peered behind Ericka and scowled.

" _You,_ " he pointed his lanky finger at Dracula, whose head almost sunk back into his body. "I want a word with you."

Drac's smile melted into a grave expression, as he felt like a boy with his back to the wall for stealing candy as he walked towards Van Helsing.

All of a sudden, his hands clasped Dracula's cape, wrenching him close to him. Van Helsing growled, "If my great-granddaughter comes back with a broken heart, or I find out that she's been turned into a... _you know what_ , consider yourself _staked_."

Before Ericka could deter him away from Drac, she watched as he reacted calmer than a leaf forced through strong wind.

"That's not going to happen." Drac assured, holding both of Ericka's hands with one palm. "I love her, even though you hate that. But, I would _never_ want to hurt her."

After a final bone-crushing hug from her great-grandfather, Ericka left Van Helsing observing from the ship. Her heart encouraged her to turn away, mirroring Drac's grin as he hugged her tighter than before.

Intwining their hands, Drac stepped on the plane with Ericka in tow. He wasn't keen flying back with the Gremlins, but whatever nonsense that his father or possibly his pack might sputter could be much worse.

He invited Ericka towards a seat next to the window, preparing to sit beside her.

However, Mavis blocked their path. "Woah, hang on, you guys can't sit there."

Drac cocked his brow. "The seats are free."

Struggling to contain her grin; rolling forwards and backwards on her feet, Mavis revealed, "I may have reserved a private space for you two, ya know, just in case you wanted to get past something _important_."

Her sneaky wink made the couple fluster. Therefore, they both followed Mavis' directions to the back seats - covered with black curtain - whilst being chanted at by Drac's friends and the Gremlins.

Not even five minutes during the flight, Drac and Ericka almost flew across the room after a violent judder caught their balance off-guard. They both stared wide-eyes at each other, before laughing it away. He secured his grip around Ericka's waist, keeping them in their seats as the plane continued to resemble an indoor earthquake.

Gazing into her eyes, Drac smiled, "I'm so happy to– _ah_!"

They yelled in unison, grasping their foreheads as the pain spread like a blazing fire. Without hesitation, Ericka attempted to drag Dracula in for a kiss, but _somehow_ , she miscalculated her position and smacked her forehead against his.

"Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry!" Ericka gasped, yet still unable to contain her giggles. She gestured between their lips with a flustered grin, "I was trying to–"

"It's okay," Drac chuckled, running a hand up her back. "I'll help you."

So, with tender movements, Drac slowly kissed her.

At first she sat frozen, terror and bliss rushing through her body. Her eyes were half-lidded, witnessing Drac's beautiful smile as he finally kissed her. The sight grasped her heart, encouraging Ericka to return his kiss with equal adoration.

Pulling away gently, Drac chuckled as she frowned in protest.

"What's wrong? Am I not doing it right...?" Ericka hunched her shoulders.

"No, you're perfect." Drac kissed her cheek. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Always with you."

Unable to contain himself, Drac held Ericka's nape in one hand, wrapping his other palm around her waist as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She sighed, working her hands along his chest, gliding up to his cheeks so they drew closer. Drac's hands ventured over her curved body, exploring but making sure he didn't push boundaries. He respected how she ended the kiss due to her lack of breath, but that wouldn't stop them staring deep into each other's eyes - their expanded pupils brimming with wonder and love.

Drac perked his brows, reaching into his cape. "Uh, by the way, I have your music player thing."

Ericka beamed, "I thought I lost this..."

"And...I might've listened to all of the songs." Drac grinned to himself, before smirking, "Twice."

Before he could protest - not that he _ever would_ \- Ericka placed a loving and intense kiss on his lips, catching _him_ by surprise. Instead, Drac trailed his lips up and down her neck. She released little whimpers of anticipation, chuckling from time to time.

After their second make-out session, Drac and Ericka found themselves engulfed in each other's embrace for the entirety of the journey. She settled herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting against his chest. His cape enveloped around her body, drawing her closer. Ericka retrieved her small earphones after a while, wearing one bud whilst Drac wore the other, so they could listen to her music together.

 _Together_.


	6. Family

Rising from a deep slumber, Ericka stretched her limbs with a satisfied sigh. A hand ran through her unkempt hair as she blinked, surveying her surroundings. She gasped, sitting up all of a sudden. This wasn't her cabin! Before her heart began thumping out of her chest, the realisation slowly washed over her: she moved to Transylvania with Dracula, living at the hotel with him and other monsters. With a sigh, she relaxed, shuffling to the edge of the bed.

Waking in the evening seemed abnormal, but after acclimating to this sleep schedule two months prior for the cruise trip, Ericka found no issues in her new life. The bed was more comfortable than any other she had slept in before. Hoisting herself from the bed, she found herself eager to find Drac and spend the first day of her future with him.

However, as she opened the door, Zombie Bach greeted Ericka with a groan.

" _Ahh_!" Ericka screamed, punching the zombie's head without hesitation. Watching the body part collapse from its head, her hands flew up to her mouth. "Oh, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, let me get it for you."

Wincing, Ericka lifted the head with quivering hands and attempted to connect the part in its rightful place. Unfortunately, she only managed to secure it by leaving its position on a tilt, the chin facing to the side rather than downwards. With a nervous chuckle, she shuffled away whilst leaving Zombie Bach with a dysfunctioned sight - he misguided his path and frequently collided into walls or other monsters. She couldn't help but feel remorseful. Yet, how did she understand the basics of fixing a zombie's head? She _didn't_.

Who knew that adapting to a hotel would mirror walking through a labyrinth, but the amiability of the monsters motivated her to gaze upon a greater future. One she would make with Dracula.

Speaking of Dracula, as she reached the kitchen, Ericka beamed as she found her Vampire Zing concentrating on something sitting on the counter. He wore his purple pyjamas, making her laugh to imagine him roaming around the hotel without his cape for once. His back shielded whatever it was, so she ambled into the room.

"Hey, what's going-"

Before she finished her sentence, a harsh click echoed through the kitchen. Ericka glanced upward, gasping as two whisks launched in her direction. Her eyes clenched shut, her hands shielding herself. But, after five seconds, she opened one eye to find Dracula before her. A whisk in both hands. His plate-eyed expression attracted her laugh as she commented, "Wow, you really keep your word on the whole ' _saving my life every time_ ' thing."

"Uh..." Drac grinned, feeling awkward in his position. "Good morning, my love!"

He threw the whisks to one side, feigning his innocence.

Tilting her head, Ericka smirked, "What are you doing?"

Drac glanced back at the messy counter, wringing his hands as he faced Ericka again. "I-It was meant to be a surprise for you. Now that you live here, I wanted to make you breakfast for your first day here."

Resting his hands on her shoulders, Drac led her towards her counter.

"Oh, that's adorable." Ericka touched her chest, but then grinned. "But, you don't have to go through all of this just for me."

"Of course I do!" Drac insisted, clasping her hands and kissing them like she was royalty. "I want you to be happy here."

"I _am_ happy here," she insisted. A little giggle escaped her lips as he kissed her hands. "It's...a major difference, sure, but I'm willing to get used to it if that means being with you."

No hesitation as Drac leaned down and kissed her. In their mind, the entire world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that Ericka would've never understood if she never met Dracula. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. She ran her fingers behind his cape, hugging his middle, pulling him closer until she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

"So, what's this meant to be?" Ericka pointed at the plateful of...something.

"Pancakes!" Drac beamed.

Glancing down at the plate, Ericka eyed the attempted food with unease. The batter didn't seem cooked, and the golden brown colour eventually blended into a darker, burnt brown. She noticed Drac's expecting grin, which was too adorable to criticise. Not that she planned to do such a thing.

She tried her best forcing a smile, but there wasn't any strength that wanted to lie in front of his endearing face. His eyes twinkled, waiting for her response. Hugging his arm, Ericka admitted, "Drac, I love you, but...they look like plants."

His eyebrow quirked as he stared down at the plate. Drac frowned, "I thought they looked odd."

After offering to make her own breakfast - teaching him that the batter shouldn't be served raw - Ericka towed Drac towards her room, holding the plate in one hand and his palm in the other. Several monsters chanted at Drac, pleased to finally see him with a female companion. He returned a goofy grin before escaping into privacy with Ericka.

* * *

After breakfast, Ericka allowed Dracula to organise the hotel's steady flow after the absence of workers during the cruise. They spent the majority of their time cuddling or Ericka enduring Drac's _terrible_ pick-up lines that Johnny taught him. Nevertheless, she cherished the time spent with him, relaxing without the contradiction that her great-grandfather surrounded them with.

Dressing in a white blouse and pants, Ericka decided she'd take a detour of the hotel. Everything was so organised and tidy, from the reception hall to the outdoor courtyard, where people where enjoying a midnight swim. Even the monsters were courteous, minding their business - save for the casual greetings.

She almost hadn't noticed one of them.

"Hey, Captain Ericka!"

Ericka cocked her brow, hearing the voice but unable to find a source. Shifting her head in different directions, she muttered, "Hello?"

Griffin chuckled, "Sorry, I'm an invisible man. Do you see the glasses?"

She turned around, almost colliding with a pair of chestnut-coloured glasses. Recognising him as one of Dracula's friends, she settled.

"Oh, of course!" Ericka chuckled, rubbing her arm. "That's pretty cool."

Behind Griffin, among the crowd of monsters checking in or travelling to the dining room, were Frank and Murray.

"Hey, Captain!" Murray greeted, "How does it feel to be Drac's girlfriend?"

Behind him, Frankenstein - Frank - joined the conversation with a shake of his head.

Frank scolded, "Murray, you're gonna make her feel uncomfortable."

Griffin's glasses shifted toward Ericka. "So, what's it like living with monsters?"

"It's...strange. But, it's fun!" Ericka quickly added, "I've never known anyone who can be _invisible_ or take their entire heads off their body and put it back without fuss."

He tilted his head, "Just fitting in, I suppose?"

Ericka nodded, feeling more accepted than she'd expect. If only her great-grandfather was present in that conversation - how mundane Griffin, Frank, and Murray acted was beyond emotionless. They all had unique personas: Griffin seemed the type who could engage in a deep conversation, Frank had the heart of a soft-hearted uncle, and anyone could rely on Murray to turn their frown upside-down.

"Well, seeing that you and Drac are together now, and...ya know, getting _busy_ ," Murray winked.

Frank slapped the back of his head. "Murray."

He sent her an apologetic look. "I apologise on his behalf."

Feeling the heat radiate her cheeks, Ericka attempted to laugh it away.

"We wanna make you _know_ that you belong here," Murray threw an arm around Ericka's shoulder, deterring his strength so he wouldn't harm her. In his other hand lay a volleyball. "Do you wanna play with us? It's a serious game, so be as competitive as you want."

Ericka's hands unravelled from behind her back, dropping to the sides. Mouth opening, she lost control of her words as unfathomable gibberish escaped. The monsters stared at each other, then back to Ericka. Shaking her head, she stumbled, "I-I mean...y-you want me to play with you guys?"

"Why not?" Murray grinned, "You're our new friend, so we're gonna treat you like a friend."

 _Friend_. She's never been called a friend.

Failing to pry away her grateful smile, Ericka stumbled, "I-I don't know what to say."

"How about _yes_?" Murray grinned.

"C'mon, let's go!" Frank rushed to the courtyard, "I wanna kick all of your weak asses in this game."

Her heart leaped inside her chest as Ericka rushed back to her room, throwing on her swimwear before meeting back at the pool.

"Alright, please don't repeat what happened last time, okay?" Eunice warned, peering over the bridge. "I want to lie here without having a _single_ drop of water on me, y'all understand?"

The monsters nodded; Ericka stifling a laugh as she recalled Dracula hitting the ball powerful enough to splash her hair. She wanted to _avoid_ being hated by Eunice.

Positioned in the far right, Frank served the ball with his lightest touch, saving energy for another spectacular ending. On her left, Griffin volleyed the ball back towards Murray, who shot directly at Ericka. Her heart jumped, causing her rapid reaction to strike the ball in an area with a lack of defence. Murray gasped, leaping in order to save the ball, but instead belly-flopped at the edge of the pool. A large splash erupted like a volcano, spraying all over Eunice.

Groaning, Eunice grabbed her belongings and stormed away from the pool. Ericka chuckled, also proud of her first achievement in water volleyball. After receiving a high-five form Griffin, she readied herself for another round.

After a whole ten minutes of Ericka scoring points with her impressive shots, Murray groaned, "C'mon Griffin, we want Ericka on our side!"

"That's not how the game works, Murray."

Before Ericka served the ball, she heard a familiar voice that drew her attention away from the ball. "Watch out everyone, I'm joining!"

Ericka perked upon hearing Drac's voice, but gasped as she found herself hoisted onto his shoulders. Glancing down, she met Drac's elevated grin as he firmly grasped her legs. Opposite them, Johnny mirrored their actions by placing Mavis on his shoulders. She waved at Ericka, whose laughter was contagious.

All of a sudden, she finally _felt_ like part of their sweet family.

"Don't worry guys, you're all safe with me on your team." Johnny insisted, cracking his knuckles.

Frank scoffed, remembering their last game on the cruise ship. "Ah yes, we're sure to win with your professional skills in screaming and running from the ball."

Several games ensued. Ericka felt more confident against Frank's serves with Dracula assisting her, as she tested her strength and unpredictability against him. As stated by Frank, Johnny also ran away from the ball, but Mavis managed to volley it over in time.

Whenever Ericka scored, Drac would kiss her hand and over-exaggerate her achievement. He almost tripped as he ran around their side of the pool, leaving Ericka hanging over his head and her chest extremely close to his face.

By three in the morning, people began losing their strength, hunger increasing instead.

"Okay, my limbs feel like jelly." Drac sighed breathlessly, lifting Ericka from his shoulders but keeping his hold on her. "You guys keep playing, I want to spend some time with Ericka."

Frank quirked his brow. "But, you _have_ been spending time with Ericka."

Drac rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I want to be _alone_ with her."

The Pack began whistling and hooting, interpreting Drac's explanation much more sensually than he conveyed.

Murray guffawed, "Finally boys, Drac's gonna get _busy_!"

Mavis shuddered, "Guys, _gross_."

Glancing at Ericka, who pursed her lips in order to contain her laughter, Drac stuttered, "W-Wait, no. That...That's not what I-"

"Remember to be gentle." Frank guided.

"Be safe, too!" Griffin advised, "You don't want hundreds of monster-human babies running around the place."

"Okay guys, _thank you_." Drac pushed the subject away, facing opposite his Pack so nobody would notice his flushed cheeks.

With Ericka giggling in his arms, Drac strolled into the corridor. He placed her down with a beam.

"I'm going to bring us something to eat, why don't you get changed and I'll meet you in my room?" Drac smiled, "I'll be as fast as I can."

Beaming, Ericka nuzzled her nose against his. "Sounds perfect."

Pressing a chaste kiss on her lips, Drac strode to the kitchen as Ericka proceeded to the elevator. Even thinking about spending time with him placed a large grin on her face. He showed her his room the night before - Ericka knew he was hinting at sharing it with her, but she kept quiet. She shut the curtain before stripping her swimming costume from her body, continuing to giggle as she recalled events from the volleyball game.

Since when had she laughed this much? It felt like medicine, curing her from the sullen mood that destroyed her past in a span of one day.

She reached for a towel, drying her dripping skin. Yet, Ericka was so enveloped in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Drac parade into the bedroom with a large grin on his face, holding a bowl of chips and guacamole. Once he realised that _nothing was covering her body_ , Drac gasped and flew out the door. She couldn't help it - a grin pulled the corner of her lips, showering her with regret as she chuckled to herself whilst throwing on her clothes.

Peering into the corridor, Ericka covered her mouth as she found Drac - slumped against the wall with expanded eyes, jaw hanging down.

Once he noticed the opened door, Drac hunched his shoulders and cried, "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Calm down!" Ericka smiled, gripping his hand and tugging him into the room. "Don't worry. I just didn't think you'd be _that_ fast."

"I-I'll knock next time. I'm sorry, really, I didn't realise that you were so beautiful naked–wait, I mean...that's not," Drac almost punched himself. "I don't mean that–well, you are beautiful but–"

Before he finished his disjointed sentence, Ericka clasped Drac's face and pressed her lips against his. His words dissolved into a gasp, before he smiled within their kiss as he returned the touch. Hands snaked around her waist, resting on her lower back. Her body pushed into his, extracting a satisfied sigh from Drac. With his firm grip around her body, he lifted Ericka - lips still connected - and carried her towards his bed.

Drac settled her on his lap; butterflies flapping inside his stomach. A warm wave rushed over his body as he caressed her body with the touch of silk. Hurting her became a terror in his mind recently. After only losing her for a day, Drac wouldn't dare attempt to let the same mistake happen again. Yes, Van Helsing was nowhere near Transylvania, but Ericka could've concluded on her decisions already.

As he pictured the nightmare of watching her leave, Ericka began trailing her lips along his jaw. "Hey, you're slacking. Something's up."

Humming in content, Drac's smile dissolved. "You _are_ happy, right?"

"What?" Ericka stopped momentarily. They covered this subject earlier, so why does he still have doubts? "Of _course_ I am, Drac. Just now, spending time with your family was one of the best moments of my life."

All of a sudden, Ericka felt his hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of his lips. Burning as they made contact with her neck.

He murmured against her skin, "I'm glad that we made you happy."

Ericka giggled as he nibbled at her neck. "You still do."

Laying back into the bedsheets, Drac embraced her with an appreciative grin. Gosh, he'd must've only known Ericka for two weeks, yet living without her seemed like trying to survive without an average person's necessities. He wanted her beside him forever.

"I also wanted to watch another film." Drac hoped, hunching his shoulders and gazing at Ericka with a cheeky smile.

She didn't protest, obviously. What could've been better than cuddling up with him, watching another film - hopefully, he'd blind choose one that had something _steamy_ in its scenes.

However, _The Silence of the Lambs_ ended with Dracula burying his head in Ericka's lap, pleading for the horror to end.


	7. I Do-Bee-Dee

Vampire's intelligence and confidence could never fail. Dracula knew every road and corner to marriage when he attended Mavis and Johhny's wedding. He smiled as he remembered the vows; the ring-placing. However, standing in the aisle with a straight face and a sweating forehead, he found himself forgetting how to actually stay _calm_.

Ready for his big day, Drac left his cabin wearing a rather elegant suit - not entirely different to his usual attire. His shoulders were proud whilst wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, accompanied by a blazer, and a purple waistcoat and bowtie that enhanced his eyes. Any form of clothing besides his common linen and cape weren't as familiar, but the whole fashion trend that updated almost every month became interesting for monsters to follow. Yet, he wouldn't ignore his true identity, keeping the upturned collar.

"Ah, there's our guy!" Murray grinned. He slapped Drac on the shoulder, which the latter only recently understood was another form of friendly communication. The first time that Griffin performed this treatment, Drac had also smacked him across the shoulder but his strength launched him across the room.

After straightening his tie, Frank shoved a drink in Drac's hand. "Drink up, bloodsucker. You've got an entire night to enjoy."

Drac carefully eyed the glass inside his palm. There wasn't much there to drink, but guessing by the two ice cubes engulfed in tawny liquid, Frank had offered him whiskey. He shook his head, "I don't need alcohol to have the best night with Ericka."

"But you'll need it for an awesome night ahead of you, and speaking of an awesome night..." Frank gestured to something behind him, his grin broadening, "Here come the lovely ladies."

The Pack shifted their sight towards Eunice, Wanda, Cleopatra, and Crystal, strolling towards them wearing elegant clothing.

Cleopatra - the mummy version - was the first to arrive at the circle, sipping her drink and stating, "You stare at me like that again, and you'll be looking at me with a whole other level of shock."

Murray wiggled his eyebrows, "Whatever you're gonna do to cause that, be my guest."

He screamed like a child once her heel collided into his groin.

"Oh, look at you Drac." Eunice cooed, pinching one of his cheeks. "Ericka is gonna melt when she sees you in that little bowtie."

Drac chuckled like a little boy, hunching his shoulders. Oh, he couldn't _wait_ to see her.

Griffin cacked, "More like, Drac is gonna _faint_ when he sees Ericka."

Frank added, "He'll probably say _koobie-day_ _bleh bleh bleh_ again-"

"I _will not_ say that!" Drac lashed, crossing his arms as everyone laughed.

"Hey, Drac?" Griffin tilted his head, "I'm not sure if you've realised this, but, you're still in your slippers."

Widening his eyes, Drac glanced down to spot that, indeed, his fluffy purple slippers remained on his feet. He rushed back to the cabin, repeating to himself, "Oh, _no, no, no_!"

Wayne shrugged. "They suited his tie, though."

* * *

When was the last event that she wore a dress? Never.

Yet, as Ericka gazed at herself in the mirror, there wasn't a single doubt in her mind. Sure, she adopted a tomboyish appearance ever since she turned eight, but how elegant she dressed for today almost attracted tears. From the subtle snowy-white flower crown resting across her head, towards the hourglass dress that slightly billowed around her like a blossoming white rose.

Hopefully, Dracula would react in a similar manner.

Realising that she left Mavis waiting, Ericka inhaled as she stepped out of her cabin.

"Ericka...you look _gorgeous_." Mavis gasped, clutching her heart. It felt as if her appearance grasped her heart, already predicting how her father would react. "My Dad is one lucky man."

Swiping under her eyes, Ericka chuckled, "God, I've never felt this emotional before."

After years caring for many brides who suffered pre-wedding jitters - similar to herself - Ericka seemed much more anxious than any other, yet somehow managed to keep her cool.

Mavis held her hand. "Believe me, I know how you feel. At least we managed to get you out of your room this morning, unlike me when I locked myself in my coffin."

She mirrored Mavis' smile, before directing her sight to the floor. Biting the words back on her tongue, Ericka finally asked, "Do you think I'll be a good wife?"

" _What_?" Mavis gaped, "Ericka, don't say that! Don't _ever_ say that again. Do you know how happy you make my Dad feel? You guys Zinged, and everything will work out the way you want."

Ericka flickered her eyes back to Mavis. "Even when something unexpected happens?"

"Sure!" Mavis tilted her head. "Why'd you ask?"

Gulping, Ericka placed a hand over her stomach and mumbled, "N-No reason..."

Their eye-contact grew increasingly awkward. As Mavis cocked her brow, Ericka flickered her eyes around the room, wavering her suspicion with an innocent smile.

"I think we're a little early, so shall we organise everything first?" Mavis reached for her clipboard on the table, trailing her pencil down the list. If wedding details weren't kept in order, Mavis wouldn't have a straightforward mind - Ericka accepted this wholeheartedly. She cleared her throat, "Bouquet?"

Ericka gestured towards the vase. "Right here!"

"Veil?"

She touched her flower crown with gentle fingers. "Sitting on my head right now."

"Rings?"

"Right over–" Ericka glanced over at her table, expecting to find the two golden bands sitting peacefully. However, she found nothing. "Here...?"

Her eyes scanned the table again. A third time. A fourth time. A fifth, yet no matter how many times, the rings were still absent.

"Ericka?"

"Hm?"

"The rings?"

"Ah...the rings, yes." Ericka grinned awkwardly, twiddling her fingers. "Um, about _that_."

Peering over her clipboard, Mavis sighed, "Don't tell me you lost the rings."

 _Yes._

"W-What?" Ericka chuckled, unable to steady her hands. "Of course not."

Mavis cocked her brow. "Where are they, then?"

Hunching her shoulders, Ericka placed her hands behind her back. Eyes avoiding contact. "It's because they're not... _here_ , so I'll go and get them right now!"

Cautious about passersby on the deck, Ericka hoped that Drac's cabin would be empty. Maybe she left them in their drawer the night before.

She peered into the room, exhaling as nobody was to be spotted. Shutting the door, Ericka began searching through each draw, becoming more panicked when none of them contained the rings. A finger tapped her lips. Damnit, how could she _lose_ the rings? She managed to supervise an entire cruise full of people, but not two rings.

The terror of losing the most significant objects for their wedding criticised her mind to the point that Ericka hadn't noticed someone walk into the cabin. Once she turned her head, the situation became much worse when she realised _who_ walked in.

He murmured, "Ericka...?"

"Drac!" Ericka gasped, but she didn't have the heart to hide or cover his eyes. "Oh, you're not supposed to see me, are you?"

Eyes infatuated with her appearance, Drac shook his head and smiled, "Too late."

She sighed in relief. "Thank god you don't care about that– _mph_!"

His lips shortened her sentence, more or less erasing her memory of what she wanted to say. All the tension floated away from her chest, focusing on how perfectly their lips fit together instead of the location of their rings. Her arms looped around his shoulders. Drac hugged her closer.

After breaking the kiss, Drac gazed into her eyes as he stuttered, "You're...you are... _ravishing_..."

If Mavis' compliment wasn't enough, Ericka surely must've looked like a strawberry judging by her flustered cheeks.

"Can I say the same about you?" she beamed, running her hands down the lapels of his blazer. " _Look_ at this handsome suit!"

Once their laughter died down, Ericka motioned his head lower so she could lean her forehead against his. "I can't believe we're getting married."

Settling his hands around her curves, Drac smirked, "You're committing yourself to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, I bet you're excited."

"Ah, yes. Absolutely anticipating being married to Count Dracula, it'll certainly be a _bite_." Ericka giggled, closing her eyes and leaning against his chest. Realising he had no reaction, she shrugged, "Okay, that didn't make much sense, but you know what I mean."

When they finally clasped each other in a warm, consolating hug, all the troubles to their love had melted. Ericka felt his chest rise and fall with each breath they shared in unison. Drac found solace in the warm blood that he could feel in their embrace.

Ericka smiled. "I can't wait to start a future with you."

Drac settled his fingers underneath her chin, raising her head. "I'll make it a future that you'll never forget."

It certainly would...once Ericka found the courage to _tell him why_.

"Anyway, why are you out here?" Drac tilted his head, "If anyone sees us, Eunice especially, they'd probably freak out."

"Uh, yeah...why I'm out here," Ericka tittered. Pursing her lips, she admitted, "Well, I'm here to find something that I've...lost."

Drac shook his head. "You've lost the rings, haven't you?"

All the breath inside of her almost rushed out of her body. " _Maybe_..."

"Lucky for you," Drac reached into his blazer pocket, retrieving the two golden rings and presenting them like trophies. "I've kept them safe for us."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Ericka beamed, "Oh my god, you _wonderful man._ "

"I know, I'm pretty great," he grinned, placing the rings in her palm.

Something caught her eye. Glancing downward, Ericka scoffed as she noticed what were placed on his feet. "Are those...slippers?"

"Ah, yes..." Drac rubbed his palms together. "I might've accidentally put them on."

Ericka stared at him with a quirked brow, before chuckling and nuzzling her nose against his. "You're adorable."

* * *

Peering behind the archway, Ericka's stomach flipped upon observing the scenery. She beamed at how beautifully arranged the altar looked. Noticing Drac standing with his hands behind his back, smiling anxiously at everyone, made her chuckle. That's when she took _everyone_ into full account. The entire beach was packed with their monster companions, anticipating the big event. At that moment, Ericka hadn't felt this anxious to present herself to everyone before. Especially when they'd all focus on her - _don't freak out_.

Ericka whispered, "Wow...so many people, okay."

Mavis appeared at her side, wearing her elegant dress and ready to join the rest of the Pack. "But, you've been in front of everyone before."

"Yeah," Ericka shrugged, "but...this is different."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Mavis sighed, "I understand. Here's a tip, when you walk out there, imagine that only you and my father are the only people in the room. This is about _you and him._ Look at the floor, or at me, but especially at him."

She then snickered, "Oh, and try not to cry."

"We love you, Mama Ericka!" Dennis grinned, summoning her to kneel so he could kiss the tip of Ericka's nose before grasping the pillow that presented the pair of rings.

The tip didn't help. How could anyone prevent themselves from crying when surrounded by Dennis's adorableness?

* * *

Drac's chest imploded as the fairy lights dimmed. Yes, he already knew how stunning Ericka looked. But, watching her walk down the aisle would be a dream. He glanced to his left, catching the sight of his Pack's encouraging smiles, anticipated for his big moment. Especially Mavis, whose eyes twinkled from brimming tears. Drac inhaled, keeping himself together.

Yet, as soon as gasps and whispers erupted in the atmosphere, he failed to control himself.

With the pupils in his eyes expanded, Drac turned to spot Dennis and Winnie, both beside Ericka as they all walked towards him. Dennis wore a matching dark cyan suit to his father, and Winnie wore a puffy dress that made her look like a princess. The sight was beyond endearing as they threw flower petals behind them, highlighting Ericka as she grinned at the two, before closing her mind and locking her sight with him.

 _This was it._

Stan glanced between the couple expectedly. Ericka grinned at Drac's reaction, as he quickly dabbed the moist skin underneath his eyes. "Sorry, I just need a moment."

All the monsters smiled in unison, appreciating Drac's endearing reaction. However, within the crowd sat Van Helsing. His arms crossed, steam pumping from his body as if to replicate the rage he'd been threatened to contain.

"Ugh, can you try and at least _act_ like a man?" he insulted.

Even the objections made containing their civilisation more enduring for Drac's Pack, as Van Helsing found every possible way to delay the event. In between their vows, he'd thrown a spanner at the back of Drac's head, and even proceeded to cough purposefully. Once Stan questioned the crowd for any objections - obvious that nobody detested Drac and Ericka's relationship - he cleared his throat and attempted to stand tall. Yet, his machine-body only granted him the height of his actual chair. However, before he could roll out into the middle of the aisle and present his long-winded speech, Frank, Murray, and Griffin dragged him away.

The ceremony fell into silence. Drac glanced at Ericka, sending a sorrowful expression. She wavered his apology, stifling a laugh as Van Helsing's terrified screeches were the only sound to be heard.

A minute later, they strode out of the cabin with innocent smiles on their faces. Van Helsing was tossed back into his seat - a coil of rope wrapped around his arms, alongside duct tape that kept his mouth shut.

Stan continued, "Do you take each other to be your wedded partners in marriage?"

Exhaling, Drac smiled and confirmed that he would until the end of eternity.

Ericka, however, stared dumbfounded. "I... _do-bee-dee_?"

She realised what escaped from her lips, before shaking her head and chuckling, "I-I mean, _I do_!"

Drac's goofy grin returned, as he rolled back and forth on his heels. "Can I kiss her now?"

Before he could cherish the honours, Ericka grasped his face and pulled him down towards her lips. They shared the longest kiss in their relationship, as cheers and claps surrounded them. Drac wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping Ericka so he could make eye-contact with Van Helsing, who sat in forced silence. He smirked between their kisses, pointing at Ericka then himself with a wink. Nothing could've been more entertaining than seeing his arch-nemesis plot his murder whilst restrained.

Breaking off their kiss, their faces still close together, Ericka mumbled, "I know what you're doing."

Flustered, Drac bowed his head. "Sorry."

She smirked, "Don't be, just keep kissing me, you big dork."

And he did, making Van Helsing quake in rage.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone gathered around the cantina. The atmosphere buzzed with chatter and laughter. Wayne and Wanda's wolf pups dashed all over the place; Dennis and Winnie threw flower petals around the place; the Pack huddled together, sharing how excited they were.

Mavis, however, felt concerned about the absence of her father. They'd waited for an entire half hour, but nothing happened.

Shifting her head in all directions, Mavis asked with a distressed tone, "Has anyone seen my father and Ericka?"

"They probably couldn't wait to be alone with each other," Murray cackled.

However, Drac emerged from the crowds. Some monsters turned and stared at him, surprised at who lurked behind him. "Oh, don't worry, we're here!"

Ericka emerged from behind Drac, wearing one of his spare capes. Two scarlet dots were poorly painted across her neck, and she wore fang dentures which mumbled her speech.

"Fear me, because I have turned into a Vampire!" Ericka grinned, although the dentures almost slipped out of her mouth.

Mavis blinked. She glanced between the couple, who couldn't contain their laughter. Cocking her brow, she began, "Um...what are-"

"I am the fiercest Vampire in the whole of Transylvania," Ericka declared, pushing beyond the level of exaggeration with a hand across her chest. "I want to suck out your blood, _bleh bleh bleh_!"

The Pack continued staring, mainly unimpressed.

Crossing her arms, Mavis stated, "Are you guys being serious?"

They didn't know how the laughter began, but all of the sudden, neither of them couldn't stop. Ericka's breath came in quick gasps between her unstoppable giggles. Tears gathered in the corners of Drac's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"She's just kidding!" Drac chuckled alongside Ericka, who removed her dentures. "Oh, we got you guys _good_!"

Leaning on Drac, Ericka clutched her stomach as she chuckled, "Look at how surprised they are, they really thought I was a Vampire!"

Everyone on the cruise ship paused their conversations, glancing in their direction. Their laughter could've been heard miles away like they were two kids giggling at their pranks on all the adults.

Frank, Murray, and Griffin blinked, sharing perplexed stares and not having a sense of mind as to react. Johnny smirked, glancing at Mavis and expecting at least a tiny hint of laughter.

Instead, she sighed, "Johnny, please stake me."

* * *

No monster could see the dance floor - it's area surrounded by people dancing to the music. Mavis enjoyed the hilarity of Drac and Ericka's dancing, as they stole most of the room. The chosen music is requested by Drac, yet she recognised the songs from Ericka's mixtape. Nevertheless, she found herself dancing with them and Johnny like the outside world didn't exist. They were a quartet of grins, mirroring high-school kids, but none of them cared. Inside we're just happy, happy and more alive than we can ever be in school. Similarly to her own wedding, she'll still remember this night in one-hundred years. She'll remember how their family became complete.

"I've never seen your Dad on the dance floor for this long." Johnny laughed, returning to the DJ booth.

"It's a record," Mavis checked her phone, "they've beaten two hours and twenty-six minutes."

She mirrored their smiles, admitting to Johnny, "To be honest, I like it. I've never seen him so gleeful for _ages_."

Johnny peered over the rim of his cup. "So, you're totally okay with them marrying?"

"Of course I am! Ericka isn't who I thought she was, she treats me and Dad like the last two people on earth."

He nodded. "She _is_ pretty awesome."

After all the couples finished slow dancing to Careless Whisper, Drac and Ericka linked hands as they joined the couple.

Mavis leaned on the booth. "Looks like you two are having fun."

"Oh, _sooooo_ much fun!" Drac grinned, wrapping Ericka in a bear hug and nuzzling their cheeks together. "Ericka is the best dancer in the world."

Chuckling when their faces touched, Ericka grinned, "C'mon, don't pretend that you weren't _killing_ it out there."

Mavis almost felt contingent about covering her eyes - more or less Dennis' too.

"I'm going to get more drinks," Drac held Ericka's hands, kissing her forehead like he'd leave for a long while. "I'll meet you here, my love."

Before he escaped, Mavis grasped Drac's hand and advised, "Dad, please get some water."

"Hmm...what about a little–"

" _Water_."

Groaning, Drac replied, "Fine."

Tapping her fingers on the counter, Mavis smiled as she said to Ericka, "You know, I just wanted to thank you."

Ericka's head perked. "For what?"

"For making my Dad not feel like he's lonely. Ever since I got married, he didn't have a particular goal because Johnny mostly looks out for me now. At every event, he'd watch all the couples dance and stand at the side alone. There wasn't much to do for him except work." Mavis' eyes brightened, "But now, with you, he's like an entirely new person, and it's the best change I've ever seen in him since he let me be free. He takes a break from work to spend time with all of us, and you two _own_ that dance floor."

They laughed, glancing at the other monsters dancing.

Mavis held Ericka's hand. "You really do belong in this family, _really_."

Feeling a lump in her throat, Ericka beamed, "I've never felt like part of a family before."

"My Mom probably loves you for what you do for my father, and for me." Mavis inhaled, before embracing Ericka with a tight grip. "I've never experienced motherly love, but you've changed that."

Ericka tightened her hug with Mavis, silently promising not to ever let go. "I would never try to make you think of me any better than your Mom, but if you ever need someone to talk to - another female - I'm always here."

Meanwhile, Drac found himself trapped at the drinks bar with Van Helsing, who hadn't stopped moping ever since the little cheek of an action that Drac pulled as he kissed Ericka.

"I suppose you're happy now," Van Helsing growled, "marrying my great-granddaughter and boasting about it like it's some achievement for you."

Rolling his eyes, Drac scowled at Van Helsing as he stated, "Ericka's not an achievement, she's a human. She's special to me, and I proved to you that I wouldn't hurt her, didn't I?"

"That doesn't prove that you could've bitten her behind my back!" he contradicted.

Sighing, Drac reached out for his wife. "Ericka, my love, come here."

Once she joined him, Drac gestured towards her healthy - delicious - neck. "See? Nothing."

Van Helsing huffed, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

However, before they returned to their normal business, Drac couldn't help but cheekily add:

"But, that doesn't mean I've left anything between her legs."

" _Dracula_!"

* * *

Once the sunrise peeked out of the ocean's blanket, everyone decided to retire for the night. Especially Drac, who aimed _not_ to disintegrate on his wedding day. He enjoyed the loving company of his family, and the praise he and Ericka received for beginning something new. But, it was time to spend his day alone with his new wife.

The excitement caused his limbs to quiver, as they walked back to their cabin, hands entwined. Once the door shut, Drac and Ericka gazed knowingly.

"Can I _prepare_ myself before we do this?" Ericka smirked.

Drac gulped. "Now you're just teasing me."

The anticipation affected him with tiny sparks of electricity in his chest, travelling throughout his body. His hands tapped his knees, impatient waiting for his wife. That's when the goofy grin spread across his face. _Wife._ God, he couldn't wait to introduce Ericka to people as his wife _._ It seemed like a foolish action, but it made his heart sprint faster than normal.

Several minutes later, Ericka emerged wearing her blue pajamas. "Okay, I'm ready."

They shared a gaze, Ericka pressing her chest against his. She leaned closer, arm stretching to the side, before retrieving a pillow and smacking it across Drac's head. With a toothy grin, Drac snatched another pillow from the bed and chased after Ericka around the cabin. She leaped onto the bed, widening her eyes as an idea sprung into her head.

Every time Drac swiped at her with the pillow, she sprung from one side of the bed to the other. She leaped off the edge, being caught by his arms as he spun them both before she touched the ground. At an advantage, he pinned her to the ground, ruffling her hair with his pillow. Her laughter attracted his goofy grin.

Finally giving her the chance to catch her breath, Ericka caught him by surprise as she tackled him, pinning Drac to the bed. Yet, she preferred rewarding him with the sweet taste of her lips rather than seeking revenge.

Yawning, Drac cuddled her close. "I could stay up all night with you."

"Sounds like you're exhausted, my Zing," Ericka claimed, resting into his arm.

He stared at the ceiling, caressing her back. "I'll try and be the bestest husband in the world."

" _Best_ , honey. _Bestest_ isn't a word." Ericka laughed, "And you already are. I already knew that you'd be amazing since the second I Zinged with you. And as well as the best husband, you'll also be the best father."

Drac tilted his head so he could meet his gaze with Ericka. "I already am the best father."

"That's beyond true...but, not just for Mavis."

With that, she blanketed her hand over his, placing it across the white fabric that covered her belly. There wasn't an obvious bump yet, but soon it'd be clear for everyone. Holding his palm, Ericka waited for a reaction. He only stared open-mouthed, trailing his hand across her stomach as if trying to find movement.

"Y-You're...?" Drac couldn't finish his sentence.

Ericka spent almost an entire hour trying to wake him, after he fainted with a massive smile on his face.


	8. Surprises

The empty plate somehow slipped from his hand, smashing across the floor. Jerking, Drac winced as he glanced into the other room, sighing as he found Ericka upright in their bed, wide-eyed. His goal wasn't supposed to wake her up - the breakfast needed to be a surprise.

"Drac? What was that?" Ericka tilted her head.

Tittering, Drac reached for another plate and decided to trust his magic. Whilst the food presented itself, he walked over to his wife and sat beside her. He kissed her temple and chirped, "Happy first day of our honeymoon, my love."

On cue, the plate of breakfast floated before Ericka. Cutlery landed in one hand, and a latte in the other. Drac had eaten his breakfast beforehand, so he could spend more time cuddling and chatting with his new wife. Her excitement seemed their main form of conversation recently, as Drac surprised her with a honeymoon of a lifetime - travelling to places that both he and Ericka cherished on their bucket list.

They visited each destination for two or three days, revering every second spent together whilst discovering the beauty of each landscape. Beach days in Hawaii granted them to build giant sandcastles or swim in the diamond-coloured sea together, or they roamed the lively streets of New York, shopping for useless objects but adoring each other's company. Paris topped every other place they visited. After searching for Mavis and Johnny's lock, Drac and Ericka placed an obnoxiously large heart-shaped lock beside theirs that read:

 _Count Dracula & Countess Ericka - A monster-human legacy._

He couldn't wait to continue their honeymoon by sailing through the canals in Venice.

However, Ericka's appetite seemed to fade as her stomach seemed to react like she experienced multiple stabbings at once. Setting the plate on the bedside cabinet, Ericka tucked her knees together and cuddled her husband with a groan.

Once Drac realised this, he swooped her in his arms and flew to the bathroom, settling her down gently. Although most times Ericka had never physically been sick, Drac still took extra precautions.

But that morning, Ericka felt on the cliff's verge. As if the river-flow of sickness forced her down. Yet, like the courageous Captain she was, Ericka managed to fight against it. He'd prefer a stake to his heart rather than witnessing Ericka suffer - eyes clenched shut, clasping her hand over her mouth and her stomach.

Exhaling, Ericka leaned into Drac and murmured, "Thank you, sweetie."

Drac peered down towards her. "For what?"

"Being patient with me."

He rubbed her arms with tender hands. "For you, _anything_ , my love."

Only being one month into her pregnancy stage, Drac treated her like she was eight months. He wouldn't let her deal with the struggles alone. Especially taking advice from his experience with Martha - and partially Mavis - he knew how to keep Ericka content.

Once the queasiness faded, Ericka found her appetite and sat back on the bed with Drac. Her figure leaned against his as she gleefully ate her breakfast, enjoying one of her favourite times of night.

—

Despite being surrounded by darkness, Drac managed to guide the canal boat safely through the water. His wife settled comfortably in his lap, grinning as they drifted along the water, eyes sparkling at each beam of light that reflected off the water.

A flick of his wrist caused an avalanche of tiny luminous lights above them as they passed underneath a bridge, like specks of stars. Sounds of awe escaped from Ericka's lips.

"I've never seen anything like this before," she admired.

Drac smiled, kissing her head before catching a glimpse of suspicious movement on the bridge. Shrugging, he continued hugging Ericka close to his chest to block the cold. However, similar movement occured in the corner of his eye, failing to appear stealthy. He tilted his head, before guiding the canal to the nearest staircase.

Lifting his wife from the boat, he flew towards the sidewalk and landed close to where he saw those silhouettes.

Ericka touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right." His arm blocked her pathway. Squeezing her hand, Drac instructed, "Wait here."

The sounds disappear. Drac furrowed his brows, peeking around the next corner. Yet, the footsteps he heard seemed to have belonged to something imaginary - no sign of life appeared. As he turned, Drac jerked as he spotted an adolescent in dark, baggy clothing and sporting a mask too large for his face.

"Yo, man," Pointing the gun towards his chest, the mugger threatened, "give me your money, like, _now_."

Drac stood frozen. Silence lingered in the air. Yet, instead of obeying his command, Drac held his chest as he began crying with laughter.

"Oh no, you've got me." Drac snickered, laying his palm across his forehead. "Help, somebody please! I'm being _terrorised_."

Stomping his foot - ignorant in being mocked - the mugger said, "This isn't a joke, Fang-man. Hand over what you've got, and nobody gets hurt."

A forced tone lingered inside the mugger's voice, which almost made Drac collapse from his laughter.

"That was a pretty predictable threat," Drac settled himself. "I'd give it four out of ten, your tone of voice wasn't convincing enough."

Without a second's hesitation, the shotgun stroke a bullet through Drac's shoulder blade. The sudden force made him stumble back. But, he only stared at the wound with an underwhelmed expression. Obviously, the lack of blood and reaction left the man's eyes almost gouging from his head from shock.

The mugger stumbled back, dumbfounded. "What the...?"

Drac's shoulders slumped. He straightened the fabric, frowning at his tattered sleeve. "This is one of my favourite shirts, too."

Yet, as he became indulged in mocking the human, Drac hadn't noticed how Ericka's safety had been assaulted.

Glancing behind Drac's figure, the mugger tripped before sprinting away from Drac. Scoffing, he positioned his hands on each side of his body.

"Yeah, you better run to your-"

However, as soon as he turned, Drac found Ericka staring wide-eyed back at him. Another man stood behind her, his arm clasped around her neck so she couldn't escape. Her hands covered an area around her lung. Nothing seemed peculiar. Until Ericka shifted her hands, revealing a patch of scarlet staining her yellow blouse.

She clutched her side again, gulping as she murmured, "D-Drac..."

The mugger's companion twirled his knife, making a dramatic show of the blood dripping from the utensil, before sprinting away.

He couldn't move. Breathing wasn't necessary for him, but it felt as if the Kraken crushed his lungs. "Ericka...?" he stumbled towards his wife, catching her before she collapsed. "No...no, no, _no..._ "

Her heart almost broke free from her chest - it paced faster than ever. Quivering, she breathed, "I-I'm fine..."

"You're _bleeding,_ " Drac pressed his hands against her wound. It wouldn't ease the flow, as the colour stained his skin. His hands shook. The situation overwhelmed him entirely - Ericka wasn't immortal like him, she couldn't just walk it off.

"I'm fine," she sighed, struggling to catch her breath. Blanketing her hands over his, Ericka muttered, "d-don't worry."

Something shifted in the corner of his eye. Drac glanced, squinting his eyes to find the mugger with his companion. He smirked as he held a knife, dripping with Ericka's blood. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Drac, _no_..." With her remaining strength, Ericka grasped his hand. "Look at me."

He held her with a cold embrace. A face she'd been taught to despise, hate, and fear for the majority of life brought her comfort ever since they met. On the rare occasion, Drac would be accused of witchcraft - brainwashing her to fall in love with him. They warned her of the Vampirism hidden inside his soul, waiting patiently for its moment. But, Ericka could never fear him. Never had she feared not knowing what he might do, or where he might take her on their honeymoon. She trusted him. As he held her at that moment, Ericka knew no other who was as loyal as him. Obeying her wish, he remains to cradle her figure.

"I-I know it shouldn't have...have happened like this, b-but we knew it had to happen someday."

She closed her eyes as she nestled her cheek into his hand, but Drac hadn't expected that'd be the final time he saw her beautiful eyes.

Drac quivered as her skin turned colder. "Ericka, no, _please_ don't leave me!"

No pulse. No answer.

Cradling her body tightly, Drac lowered his face into Ericka's hair. "Please...not again...this can't happen _again_..."

That's where the moment turned itself upside-down. Because of that magnificent moonlight shining across her neck. If he turned her into a Vampire, he could save her. But, what if this wasn't what she would want? She'd be forced to adapt to a new lifestyle whilst carrying their baby.

But, she was _dying_.

Breathing in the tempting scent of her blood, Drac clenched his eyes shut before skimming his fangs across her neck. He inhaled, then pierced two holes into her skin. Blood rushed across his tongue. His stomach churned, secretly loving the sensation. Ericka's neck was _indeed_ delicious, despite how inappropriate the thoughts were at that moment. Slowly, as he fed on the fluid, doses of venom released into the two scars.

Tears succumbed to the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to fail his wife - not again. God forbid that she died too.

But, like Ericka told him, _They knew it had to happen someday._

—

The serenity of nighttime - daytime, technically - became one of Mavis' favourite moments. Whilst Dennis was tucked in bed, sleeping with sweet dreams, she could just snuggle into Johnny's arms and rest her mind.

Until that one morning, when Mavis awakened to her phone buzzing for a constant hour.

Rolling over with a yawn, she squinted glancing at her phone's home screen. She managed to read what she slept through:

Missed Call: Dad (20)

Dad: 9:21am  
 _Mavis_

Dad: 9:26am  
 _MAVIS_

Dad: 9:41am  
 _MAVIS PLEASE ANSWER MY CALLS_

A nauseous feeling drained her stomach. Her thumb repeatedly tapped the call button, expecting her father to answer in a second.

"Dad...?" Mavis whispered, "Why are you calling me, it's _morning_."

His voice sounded louder than usual. "It's still night time!"

"No it's–" Realising they weren't in the same time zone, Mavis shook her head. "Nevermind. What's wrong? You've called me-"

"I-I'm in a bit of a problem."

"Are you and Ericka okay?"

Silence.

"...No."

"What do you mean _no_? What's going on?" Mavis gasped, shooting upward from the bed. "I'm coming to find you right now."

"No, no!" Drac rushed, mentally halting Mavis. "No need for that. It's just...I'm not sure what to do right now."

Sniffles echoed through the receiver.

Mavis frowned. "What happened?"

"We were alone together, we were _happy."_ Drac sighed. "But, this man threatened me to give what I had or whatever, and I didn't realise that there was...another."

A short pause. "He...he stabbed Ericka."

Wanting to avoid waking Johnny, she leaped out of the bed and paced to another room. " _W-What_? How?"

"I thought humans were better, Mavis..." Drac sniffled again. "Why would this happen?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Well, this is my point," Drac trailed off. He inhaled before admitting, "I've...bit her."

Mavis closed her eyes, exhaling. _That_ was expected. "That's the only option you have, I suppose."

"I don't know what to do, Mavis!" Drac cried, almost bursting his daughter's eardrum. "I'm holding her now, but she won't wake up. What if she never wakes up? What if I've...I can't stand it anymore, Mavis-"

"Dad, _listen_." Mavis scolded, waiting for him to stop rambling. "There's nothing you can do right now. All you can do is wait, because you know exactly what's going to happen."

She heard him groan to himself, "Van Helsing is going to stake me."

"No, he's not. It wasn't supposed to happen, but sometimes stuff like this just does. He'll just have to deal with it, and I mean, what could _he_ have done?"

Silence again. There were brief sounds of shuffling, before Drac said, "Hold on, Mavis, I think I hear something. I'll call you later."

"Wait–"

He cut the call before she could protest.

—

He'd paced around the corner repeatedly for the whole hour, forgetting to check Ericka as he called Mavis. Because of this, Drac gasped when he found his wife's body absent. Terrifying scenarios abused his mind - what if those men kidnapped her whilst his back was turned? No, he would've sensed it.

All of a sudden, as he turned the corner, Drac found himself staring into Ericka's frightened eyes.

" _Ericka_!"

" _Drac_!"

She caught him in a tight embrace.

"Wh-What happened?" Ericka glanced around her body, almost insane to believe that she survived the stab wound. Her fingers traced the healed scar, before gasping, "Am I a–"

"H-Honey, I'm _so_ sorry." Drac grieved, "I didn't know what to do, you were dying and I couldn't _ever_ lose you so I had to–"

"Why are you apologising for saving my life?" Ericka beamed.

"I just," Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Drac shrugged, "I didn't think this would happen so soon."

All of a sudden, a sparkling cloud of purple dust blinded him. He barely spotted Ericka flapping her bat-wings, flying upward with a large grin on her face.

Drac snapped his sight upward, following her movement. " _Ericka_!"

"Drac, look, I'm...I'm _flying_!" Ericka cheered. Her wings outstretched, gliding through the breeze. The fluffy fur across her bat-form blew through the wind, making her chuckle. "This is _incredible_!"

Wings flapping ballistically behind his wife, Drac cried, "Ericka, _please_ be careful!"

Yet, he became distracted by how gorgeous her bat-form appeared. Complimenting her smooth skin was a patch of fluffy fur that coated her neck and head. Pure white, similar to her signature colours or the clouds surrounding them, which made it difficult for Drac to keep his sight on her.

Drac called out, "Honey, where did you go?!"

His head flailed around, searching for Ericka within the clouds. Fortunately, he spotted a white speck on the ground, making him gasp and dive downward. Settling beside his wife, he frowned seeing her struggle to breathe.

Supporting his wings around her, Drac stressed, "Have you hurt your wing? Are you ill?"

"Sweetie, I'm fine, you don't need to worry." Ericka smiled, breathless. Her wing blanketed the small bump. "I don't think it'll be easy for me learning to be a Vampire, when I have our baby to care for, too."

"You don't need to worry either, okay?" Drac smiled. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

So, they decided to fly back home together, eager to break the news to everyone.

—

Without barging into the pathways of other monsters or humans, Mavis paced across the main entrance hallway. Nobody, not even Johnny, could keep her calm. Her eyes flickered to the doorway every five seconds. Glimpses of black or white hair made her perk, but slump whenever neither of them entered.

It seemed like one-hundred years until one of them entered. Once she caught a glance of complete white, Mavis gasped. She beamed at the sight of Ericka, sporting two endearing fangs and peaked ears.

"Oh my gosh, Ericka!" Mavis looped her arms around Ericka, embracing her tight. "I was so worried..."

Ericka felt startled at first, before she beamed and returned the hug. Secretly, she'd been waiting for a moment like this ever since they returned from the cruise ship. For a moment to finally feel important to Mavis.

"I'm okay," she assured, resting her palms on Mavis' shoulders. "Look, I have fangs!" Ericka grinned, gesturing to her pointy fangs.

Mavis chuckled, before quirking her brow. "Where's my Dad?"

"Oh, he's just coming up right now." Ericka gestured towards the hallway, "Said something about–"

" _I'm pregnant!_ "Drac barged into the hall, leaping into the air and sprinkling confetti around the room."I mean, _Ericka's_ pregnant!We're having a baby!"

" _What_?!" Mavis gasped, shielding her gaping mouth. "I-I'm gonna be a sister?"

All of a sudden, Mavis wrapped the couple in a warm swaddle of her arms. "I'm _so_ happy for you guys."

Ericka glanced at Drac with relief, settling into their embrace. Before an ear-piercing yell cut their hug short:

" _What have you done to my great-granddaughter?!_ "


	9. Monster-Human Legacy

Note: _Ericka's new costume &_ _Drac and Ericka's baby, Diavolo, are original ideas created by Sally (Drericka on Tumblr). Please do visit their blog, her art for these concepts are_ ** _beautiful_ _!_**

* * *

One month passed ever since Ericka became a Vampire. However, returning back to the hotel at their chosen time wasn't the best idea. After announcing her pregnancy, they hadn't realised that Van Helsing still lingered around the hotel. Nobody knew how he even got there - he just appeared.

Now, Ericka rested on their bed, watching her husband and her great-grandfather quarrel. She attempted practising her magic, apologising whenever a book would soar across the room, almost smacking one of them. Unaware of how to intervene - or possibly stop them from killing each other - she instead decided to pay attention to her cravings and eat some ice-cream.

"I give you one simple instruction, something so painfully simple that even a _stone_ could understand," Van Helsing scowled, "Yet, you decide to marry, bite, _and_ impregnate my great-granddaughter, thinking that you're some _Prince of Darkness_ who can do what he likes."

"You want to continue moaning?" Drac crossed his arms. "Then get out of my hotel. She's my wife now, Van Helsing, so deal with it!"

The copper on Van Helsing's body began to shudder, mirroring his rage. "She is more of a daughter to me, so don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"This is really good ice-cream," Ericka interrupted. She held out the bowl, "anyone want some?"

Drac and Van Helsing cut their retorts short, glancing at Ericka. Her endearing expression left Drac guilty for yelling at her great-grandfather in the same room, but how could he stop Van Helsing's irritating urge to supervise her more often? Kissing her forehead, he replied, "You have the rest, I bet the baby likes it."

Van Helsing rolled his eyes at his sappiness. "The baby will look like me, anyway," he smirked, "Van Helsings have stronger genes than whatever _your_ kind carry."

"They will absolutely _not_ look like you!" Drac disputed. "I'd love them to look as beautiful as Ericka, but god forbid they attract the appearance of _your_ awful features."

The man crossed his arms. "You're just jealous of how healthy I look without bags under my eyes. It's called kale, you should try it sometime instead of your disgusting blood. It's boring, drinking the same thing every day."

Drac scoffed, glancing at the obvious dark circles around his eyes. "At least I have hair and a blessed body."

Steam puffed from his machine-body.

Yawning, Ericka curled into her side, struggling to keep her eyes open. One eye observed the two continuing their argument. She sighed, "Uh, can I get some sleep without you guys arguing?"

"Of course, honey-bat," Drac smiled. Caressing her hand and wrapping both palms around her wrist, he frowned, "You're cold, I'll get you another–"

"Blanket?"

Drac clenched his teeth noticing that Van Helsing sneakily grabbed another blanket, beating him by a second. With shorter, shakier arms, he struggled to cover the fabric over Ericka, making her chuckle and correct it herself by her magic. Her improvement grew day after day - Drac wasn't sure if he could be more proud of his wife than he already felt.

Squeezing her hand, Van Helsing smiled, "Sweet dreams, my Ericka."

Drac glared. " _My_ Ericka."

Slowly wheeling away from the bed, Van Helsing assured, "I'll come and check on you later."

"No, you won't," Drac argued, before slamming the bedroom door shut. He sighed, rubbing his temples before settling next to Ericka on their bed.

"Will you two ever get along?" Ericka frowned, rubbing her small belly. "Stress is bad for the baby, remember?"

"I'm sorry, my love," Drac caressed his palms over her belly. "That guy is just _annoying_. I still can't believe that you're related, none of the ridiculousness was inherited into-"

Before he could complete his sentence, Drac felt an energetic kick against his hand.

Drac gasped, "Did you feel that?"

He hadn't felt this magical sensation ever since Martha was pregnant with Mavis; she kicked later than her little brother. Cupping Ericka's belly with his hands, Drac smiled as he leaned against his blooming baby. A few more kicks made him chuckle; Ericka watched with an adoring expression.

"It seems strange," Ericka smiled to herself. "Never did I think, after years of being taught to hate and kill you, that I'd have your baby, and that you'd fall in love with a Van Helsing."

"I'm not complaining," Drac smiled. His fingers curled under her chin, lifting her head for a kiss.

Until the door opened. Mavis entered the room, spotting her father and Ericka on the bed. She would've found their embrace endearing, but she gasped upon noticing the bowl in Ericka's hands. "You never let me have ice-cream when _I_ was pregnant!"

"Yes, but the book is updated now," Drac used his magic to summon _'What to expect when you're expecting a Vampire'._ The pages flipped rapidly, halting on one page."It's safe after all!"

Mavis rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

* * *

 **Three months after the birth...**

Dracula felt content with the tranquility as he stood at the reception desk, flipping through information clipped to his clipboard. However, his ears attracted a sound - like soothing.

Peering quizzically to the side, Drac softened as he noticed his wife stepping beside him. In her arms lay a wriggling bundle, tiny sounds of surprise emitting from it. Her new outfit still managed to leave him breathless, despite wearing it for three months now. A white sleeveless jumpsuit; golden buttons and a belt that matched her previous Captain uniform. Below his bite scar was a white choker, sporting two veils that draped around her arms and trailed down her body.

Countess replaced its usual definition - Ericka defined that title with her stunning appearance.

Pinching the corner of the blanket, Ericka uncovered the baby's head and beamed, "Look who's awake!"

Overwhelmed by the sudden introduction of monsters strolling across the room, Diavolo curled up closer to his mother, tapping his tiny fingers across her face. A unique way of expressing his love for Ericka without words.

Ericka nuzzled her nose against his cheek, murmuring, "Aww, I love you too, my precious boy."

Drac leaned his head against her shoulder, eyes bulging like a kitten. "Am _I_ not your precious man?"

Smirking, Ericka clasped one side of his face, motioning him to lower so she could kiss him. "Always, my love."

His fingers ran through Diavolo's jet-black curls, trailing down to his cheek and stroking it gently. The couple admired how their son inherited both hairstyles - Drac's hair-colour and Ericka's curls.

Before he could cuddle his son, however, the Pack barged between them and gasped at the baby.

"Countess," Frank curtsied, elbowing Griffin and Murray for them to follow suit.

Ericka shook her head, chuckling, "You don't have to do that, you know."

Drac frowned, "What about me? I'm a Count, too."

Already distracted by their son, Frank scooped the baby from Ericka's arms and settled him on the reception desk. "Aww, it's little Diavolo!" he cooed, tickling his chin.

Diavolo flickered his sight at Frank, but just stared.

Staring dumbfounded behind the Pack, their figures blocking his view, Drac retorted, "Uh, guys, that's _my_ son."

"Wait," Frank deterred, kneeling in front of Diavolo after placing him in Eunice's arms. "Hold him, honey. I'm gonna try and make him laugh."

His crab-claw hands made playing peekaboo more difficult, but nevertheless, Frank covered his face as effectively as possible. Peering through the gaps, Frank waited for a reaction. But, Diavolo only stared with a straight face. Cackling, Frank moved his hands away from his face, grinning.

Silence. Diavolo continued staring at Frank, the only sign of response was a blink.

Murray scoffed, "Nah man, you just freaked him out."

Frank cocked his brow. "But, _all_ babies love that."

Eunice rolled her eyes. "And this is why you don't have a kid, Frank." She hugged the baby tight, cooing, "Oh, he is _adorable_."

Drac smirked, "Look, _I'm_ the father here."

His cape immersed his face, before flapping away to reveal his gleeful beam.

Not a single reaction. Diavolo only blinked again.

Ericka smiled, "Here, honey, I'll try."

She mirrored the same actions as Frank and Dracula. However, the result of Ericka's attempt left everyone agape.

His bright blue-green eyes found Ericka's, before he continuously giggled. Diavolo's laugh was the only sweet sound unblemished by life's treachery - his innocence making her melt. His tiny, soft face glowed from the hall light, and his adventurous fingers grasped his mother's, clutching tight.

" _What_?" Drac gaped, albeit his son's laugh made him smile. "How come he laughs at you and not me?"

Griffin laughed, "Because you have a Mama's Boy, Drac."

Drac crossed his arms. "I _will_ make him laugh one day."

With Diavolo slinked in one arm, Ericka looped her other around Drac's. "Don't take it personally, honey."

Driven deep into his moping, Drac almost hadn't noticed his daughter join the group.

"Hey, Diavolo!" Mavis beamed, pinching his cheek gently.

A tiny grin formed on Diavolo's face as he reached out to Mavis.

" _Seriously_?!" Drac sighed.

* * *

 **Three years later...**

When Dracula returned to his bedroom that morning, he noticed that something seemed abnormal.

Expecting to find Ericka asleep in their bed, Drac cocked his brow when he found the duvet completely intact. The surface remained cold. He searched the entire room - the bathroom, their large closet. No sign of life.

His nerves began playing with his mind.

Drac checked Mavis and Johnny's room; even Dennis' bedroom - no sign of his family anywhere. The last place was Diavolo's bedroom, but the lights were switched off. Retrieving his phone within his cape, Drac's trembling fingers almost dropped the device as he attempted to call Ericka.

Before a flash of white soared above his head, making Drac jerk forward.

"You're too slow for me, honey-bat!" Ericka cheered, flying to the corner of the room.

Drac smirked, transforming himself into a bat. "Oh, we'll see about that."

However, before he could chase after Ericka, two black figures blurred over his head. Two familiar voices giggled. Their wings flapped rapidly, trying to fly faster than the other.

"I'm gonna catch ya!" Mavis chuckled.

Diavolo grinned, "Not if I'm faster!"

They spent almost half an hour racing across Diavolo's bedroom, dodging playful attacks by hiding under the bed or behind furniture. Diavolo lacked similar speed, so he managed to escape an easy chase.

Caught in the moment, all four of them lost focus within their excitement, bumping into each other all at once. Tumbling onto the bed, the family transformed back into their default forms.

Peering through the curtains of his ruffled hair, Diavolo beamed, "Did I win this time?"

Ericka tickled him. "You win every time, my little devil."

"Next time, you'll meet your doom, little brother," Mavis surprised him with a bear-hug. They both chuckled together, before she blushed noticing her husband waiting in the doorway with an endearing beam. "Sorry sweetie, I'm coming now."

Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't be, that was pretty cute."

Switching on the beside lamp, Drac tackled his son with tickles. His laughter made his heart melt.

With a goofy grin, Drac praised, "Look at that, I'm finally making you laugh!"

Diavolo pretended to frown, crossing his arms. "I'm not laughing."

"I think you are," Drac interjected. His fingers poked his sides, making Diavolo break his character and burst into laughter.

"Mama, how did you meet Daddy?" Diavolo gazed at Ericka with attentive eyes, "Did you chase after him like a race?"

His question mirrored his innocence. However, Ericka glanced at her husband with a frown. Their first meeting wasn't exactly the fairytale type. Telling their son that she wanted to kill his father when they first met wouldn't be settling for their young toddler. Instead, she held his hand. "That's a story you'll hear when you're a little older."

Drac nodded. "Me and your Mama Zinged."

Diavolo tilted his head. "Zing?"

"When you meet the one who you'll love for your lifetime," Drac explained, gazing at Ericka with a smile.

"But, I love you and Mama," Diavolo beamed, "Does that mean I Zinged?"

Ericka chuckled, "No, sweetie. It's a love that you'll understand when you're older, and it's the _best_ feeling you'll ever experience."

Her arm wrapped around their son, also reaching for her husband's fingers. Diavolo yawned as they entwined their hands, falling into a slumber within his parents' cuddle.

In their embrace, the world stopped spinning. Everything outside the hotel ceased to exist. There was no shortage of time, no thunderstorm, nor negativity. As he gazed down at his sleeping family, Drac's mind was at peace. He pressed his body against Ericka's, wrapping an arm around her shoulder; the other around Diavolo. This was the filial love he'd wished for. Inwardly, he thought of Martha - his heart told him that she wanted this. For him to move from the clutches of the past, and make a future.

Finally, he felt complete.

* * *

 _That's the end._

 _Wow, I don't know what to say, but if you've reached the end of this story, I just want to thank you so much for taking time to read my work. Every single view, favourite, and comment makes my day._

 _Unfortunately, this is my last fanfiction story as I'm focusing on my first year of University. But, thank you for making this an amazing experience for me ever since I first started._


End file.
